The Falcon's Hawk
by ChiisaiNeko2012
Summary: When Falconkit and Hawkkit were born, their Clan's medicine cat foresaw a great destiny for the two sisters. Now Falconstar is Clan leader and Hawkfeather her loyal deputy. But could two young she-cats who had just been made warriors really lead their Clan? My newest story. Please read and review!
1. Allegiances

**Disclaimer: I used the Clan structure of the Warriors books by Erin Hunter.**

I had this great idea about a Clan run by two sisters (girl-power!) and decided to write it down.

* * *

Here are the allegiances of my new story. And I want to put out another disclaimer. There will be dead cats, including some of the main characters. If you can't cope with this, don't read this story!**  
**

* * *

**Allegiances**

**MeadowClan**

**Leader:**

Falconstar- black-and-ginger she-cat, mentor to Graypaw

**Deputy:**

Hawkfeather- black she-cat with a ginger belly, mentor to Shinypaw

**Medicine Cat:**

Grasswhisker- black-and-white tom with many scars

**Warriors:**

Tallfoot- long limbed brown tabby tom

Stormtail- dark gray tabby tom

Lilyheart- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyflower- white-and-gray she-cat with green eyes

Birdflight- small brown tabby she-cat

Featherstorm- pale gray-and-black tom, mentor to Mudpaw

Whiskerheart- brown tabby tom with white blotches

Mousepelt- pale brown tabby she-cat

Birchheart- black-and-white tom

**Apprentices:**

Graypaw- gray tabby tom with black chest and paws

Mudpaw- dark gray tom with green eyes

Shinypaw- white-and-gray she-cat

**Queens****:**

Petalflower- black-and-white she-cat (mother of Tallfoot's kits: Wetkit and Sweetkit)

**Elders:**

Shredded-ear- very old brown tabby tom with torn ears

Blacktail- black she-cat with few white blotches

Foxstep- ginger tabby tom

* * *

**ForestClan**

**Leader:**

Hawkstar- brown-and-black she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy:**

Talonwing- black tom with one white paw and green eyes, mentor to Blackpaw

**Medicine Cat:**

Willowstem- huge brown tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Oakstorm- brown tabby tom with green eyes, mentor to Dustpaw

Mousetail- small pale brown she-cat

Tinyclaw- pale gray tabby tom with black stripes

Boulderheart- dark gray tom with black paws

Pineflower- black-and-white she-cat, mentor to Sunpaw

Larchwing- brown tabby she-cat with white blotches

Brownpelt- brown tabby tom with black stripes

Embershine- pale ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Dustpaw- black-and-white she-cat

Blackpaw- black tom with white tail tip and underbelly

Sunpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens****:**

Shrewfur- pale gray she-cat with some black stripes (mother of Tinyclaw's kits: Smallkit and Spottedkit)

Brackenflower- small ginger tabby she-cat (expects Brownpelt's kits)

**Elders:**

Falconfeather- black tom with brown blotches

Whiteheart- small white she-cat with brown flecks

* * *

**HedgeClan**

**Leader:**

Rabbitstar- big gray tabby tom

**Deputy:**

Leafstorm- pale gray tom with a black chest

**Medicine Cat:**

Twigbreak- very old gray-and-black she-cat, apprentice: Leafpaw- white-and-gray tom

**Warriors:**

Firefoot- pale ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Darkflower- dark gray she-cat with black stripes

Whitefur- white-and-gray she-cat

Mudtail- pale gray tabby tom with a scar across his face

Stoneclaw- gray-and-black tom, mentor to Sorrelpaw

Bouldertail- big dark gray tom with amber eyes, mentor to Goldenpaw

Browntail- brown-and-white she-cat

Dottedpelt- black-and-white tom

Hareleap- small ginger-and-white tom

**Apprentices:**

Sorrelpaw- brown tabby tom

Goldenpaw- white-and-golden tabby she-cat

**Queens****:**

Swiftleap- black she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Stoneclaw's kits: Windkit, Breezekit, Stormkit)

**Elders:**

Deadeye- blind brown tabby she-cat

Stoneleap- pale gray-and-brown tom

Flowertail- tortoiseshell she-cat

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	2. Prolog

**Disclaimer: I based the Clan structure on the Warriors books by Erin Hunter.**

This is my newest story about Falconstar and her sister Hawkfeather. After using the cats that Erin Hunter created, I decided to invent my own Clans. My story has only three Clans and used up all my imagination on the story and didn't have any left for the Clan names. That's why I named the Clans MeadowClan, HedgeClan and ForestClan; each describing the main kind of landscape that it covers. I hope you like "The Falcon's Hawk". And for those of you who much rather read a sequel to my other stories I say the following: Be patient. All in good time.

Now here is the prolog. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Prolog**

It was a gloomy day. The air smelled of rain and heavy winds pressed the fur to Grasswhisker's body. Cloudstorm's kits would come soon and the medicine cat couldn't stop thinking about how much this day reminded him of the day Cloudstorm was born. That time, a heavy storm had destroyed parts of the camp. The black-and-white tom had been to his den to fetch some herbs and now rushed back to the hazel thicket that held the nursery. Cracks between the twigs were carefully filled with bramble tendrils and leaves so that it was pleasantly warm inside. A black she-cat lay in a deep nest of moss. Her belly was heavy with her unborn kits.

"Cloudstorm, here eat this." The medicine cat shoved some borage and raspberry leaves to the young queen. She was panting.

"Thank you, Grasswhisker. I wish this was already over."

Grasswhisker placed a paw on her belly and could feel this kits move underneath. He flicked his ears.

"This first one is coming now." He mewed.

Another contraction rippled through Cloudstorm's body and a small wet bundle came out. Grasswhisker nipped the kitting sack open and began to lick the little kit. It soon responded and started to mewl. The tom placed it at its mother's belly and waited for the next kit to be born.

"You are doing great, Cloudstorm.", he told the queen. "Here comes the next one."

A few moments later the black she-cat was lying in her nest, exhausted but happy. Two little kits lay in the curve of her belly.

"I am going to tell Foxstep.", Grasswhisker told the queen and left the nursery.

Heavy rain was falling now. The medicine cat tried to make out cats in the clearing. Duskstar their Clan leader was standing on a boulder and gave out orders to some his warriors. Grasswhisker turned around and was about to go to the warriors' den when a red tabby tom stopped him.

"How is Cloudstorm?"

"Foxstep, I was looking for you. Cloudstorm had her kits. You can go to her now."

"Thank you, Grasswhisker."

The deputy vanished into the hazel thicket and Grasswhisker saw the huge shape of Duskstar move toward him. Lightning struck overhead and the thunder that rolled along with it almost deafened the medicine cat.

The brown tabby Clan leader saw Grasswhisker and Foxstep talk to each other and then his deputy went into the nursery. Duskstar wanted to know how Cloudstorm's kitting went. He had almost reached the medicine cat when an enormous bolt of lightning flashed through the sky above them.

"Grasswhisker, how did Cloudstorm's kitting go?"

The black-and-white tom didn't answer and Duskstar saw that the medicine cat's eyes were strangely clouded. A moment later, the Grasswhisker's whiskers twitched.

"StarClan have spoken to me. I had a vision of two huge birds that circled over our camp; a falcon and a hawk. Once in a while they would drop to the ground and pick up prey. But when I saw our camp everything was quiet and peaceful. I looked closer to what the birds were doing and saw that they actually attacked our enemies."

"That is a strange vision that our ancestors shared with you, Grasswhisker."

"Yes, indeed. It seems as though MeadowClan will be protected by a falcon and a hawk. I don't understand this."

Foxstep passed by the two toms on his way to the fresh-kill pile.

"How is Cloudstorm?", Duskstar asked his deputy.

"She is fine, as are the kits."

"Have you decided on your daughters' names?" Grasswhisker asked the ginger tabby.

"Yes, we have. We named them Falconkit and Hawkkit. I am going to bring Cloudstorm some fresh-kill.", he mewed and rushed on.

Duskstar and Grasswhisker looked at each other and then glanced over to the nursery. Falconkit and Hawkkit were in there with their mother. Could the prophecy refer to the newly born kits?

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I based the Clan structure on the Warriors books by Erin Hunter.**

Thanks to everyone for reading this story. Thanks to sanders1800 for favoring this fanfic.

Now here is the first chapter. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A young black-and-ginger she-cat stepped into an encircled opening. The new-leaf sun warmed her sleek, carefully groomed pelt. She still remembered last new-leaf when she and her sister were kits; she couldn't wait to be apprenticed and become a warrior the Clan would be proud of. But since then so many things have changed. Duskstar, her former Clan leader and greatest inspiration of her life, was dead and the old tom had chosen her as his successor.

Falconstar had been Clan leader for a few days. She still couldn't believe that she was the leader of MeadowClan. She and her sister Hawkfeather were the youngest warriors in the Clan, and both were leading their Clanmates: as leader and deputy. Falconstar still remembered the day when Foxstep retired and Duskstar made her deputy. She had been given her warrior name only a moon earlier and had trained her apprentice for a quarter moon. The whole Clan was surprised by Duskstar's choice, although no-one was as surprised as Falconheart; that used to be her warrior name. Duskstar was on his last life when he appointed Falconheart and three moons later he died of some unknown sickness. When she returned from the Sacred Stone, the place where medicine cats and Clan leaders spoke with their warrior ancestors, Grasswhisker told her of the prophecy that he had when she and her sister were born. A falcon and a hawk would keep MeadowClan safe. The medicine cat had urged Falconstar to appoint Hawkfeather as new deputy. The young she-cat wanted to have an experienced warrior as her deputy, but Grasswhisker insisted that she named her sister. In the end, Falconstar gave in. The last thing that Duskstar had done was to give Hawkfeather an apprentice. The warrior code required that a deputy had to have trained at least one apprentice. Well, Falconstar and Hawkfeather were still in the process of training the young cats.

The young black-and-ginger she-cat stood on a boulder and looked over her Clan. Grasswhisker came out of his den and went to the elders' den that was half hidden under some low hanging branches of a honeysuckle bush. The black-and-white tom's body was covered with scars. For as long as she lived, these scars would remind Falconstar of the day her mother died.

xxx

_"Cloudstorm, can we be apprenticed?" Hawkkit asked her mother again._

_"You have to be six moons old before you are apprenticed. Don't worry. Duskstar will give you your apprentice names soon." The black queen answered her daughter. _

_"I am going to be the best warrior ever." Falconkit mewed and pounced on her sister._

_"No, you are not. I am going to be the best." Hawkkit mewed and drew her sister off._

_They used to be the only kits in the Clan but now Lilyheart was in the nursery, too. The pretty tortoiseshell would be kitting soon._

_Hawkkit and Falconkit were fighting and rolling around in the small den._

_"Why don't you two go and play outside for a while." Cloudstorm mewed. She could see that Lilyheart was tired and needed to rest._

_"Okay." Hawkkit mewed and the two sisters left the hazel thicket._

_The weather was beautiful. The cold season was long over and the warmth of new-leaf was very pleasant. The sun was shining from a blue sky and a light breeze ruffled their pelts. _

_"How about we go and explore the territory, Falconkit. We'll be apprentices soon."_

_"Yes, you are right. We have to get to know our territory. Let's go that way." Falconkit pointed to a crack beside the elders' den which cats used to go to the dirt place._

_"Oh, it smells yucky." Hawkkit complained. "Over there is an open field."_

_The two kits had left the shielded part of MeadowClan's territory where bushes and smaller trees protected them from danger. They had gone into the field and soon started playing again. _

_"Look at my hunters' crouch, Hawkkit. You are my prey and I will catch you." The black-and-ginger kit mewed and flung herself at her sister. But Hawkkit was prepared of Falconkit's attack and dodged it expertly. The two sisters were rolling around in their play-fight and didn't notice the giant bird that circled the air high above their heads._

_In he meantime, Cloudstorm had left the nursery to check on her kits. She panicked when she couldn't find them in the camp._

_"They seem to have left the camp through the dirt place passage." Honeyflower mewed. "Let's follow their scent." The white-and-grey she-cat told the black queen._

_By the time Cloudstorm had found her daughters an eagle was swooping down to catch them. The black queen had pelted toward the bird and flung herself over her kits to protect them. The eagle sunk its huge claws into Cloudstorm's body. Grasswhisker saw the attack and tried to help the black queen. The medicine cat racked his claws across the bird's wings to drive it off, while the eagle continued its attack. Tallfoot and his apprentice Birchpaw came running and together they managed to scare the prey hunter away. The bird had ripped through Cloudstorm's throat and she died; Grasswhisker was severely injured. It was only thanks to Twigbreak, HedgeClan's medicine cat, that the black-and-white tom survived. However, his body has remained scared from the wounds he received. _

xxx

"Falconstar, are you listening?" Hawkfeather mewed. The black she-cat looked questionably at her sister. Falconstar had been lost in her thoughts and her fur still bristled when she thought of the moment when she realized that she would never see her mother again.

"Sorry, Hawkfeather. What did you want?"

"The Gathering is tonight. I want to take Shinypaw out for some training later. I thought it would be best not to take her to the Gathering. She would be too tired." Shinypaw, who looked so much like her mother Honeyflower, was the youngest apprentice in the Clan. She had left the nursery less than a moon ago.

"Yes, of course. We'll take Graypaw and Mudpaw. I will take Graypaw on a hunting patrol later. Have you assigned the sunset patrol?" Falconstar asked her deputy.

The young she-cats were still getting used to their new positions within their Clan. It was the deputy's job to assign cats for the dawn and sunset patrols, as well as the hunting parties. Hawkfeather wasn't used to organizing any patrols and Falconstar tried to help her as much as she could.

"Yes. Stormtail, Birdflight and Mousepelt are going."

"Good. I am taking Honeyflower with me on the hunting mission. Why don't you ask Birchheart to lead the dawn patrol? It's better to settle it before we leave tonight. It will be late by the time we come back."

"That makes sense. I'll let him know. Who is coming to the Gathering? I could ask Birchheart to pick his patrol accordingly."

"We'll take Tallfoot, Lilyheart, Featherstorm, Graypaw, Mudpaw, Blacktail and Foxstep." Falconstar replied.

"That leaves Whiskerheart and Honeyflower to go with Birchheart on the dawn patrol. Oh, it's so difficult to keep track of which cat is going on which patrol and not to assign them on two patrols at the same time." Hawkfeather mewed.

"You'll get the hang of it. It just takes some practice." Falconstar encouraged her sister.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I based the Clan structure on the Warriors books by Erin Hunter.**

Now here is the next chapter.

Enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

According to the warrior code that was passed on from generation to generation of warriors, at each full moon the three Clans would meet for a Gathering in a sacred truce. Falconstar led her warriors along a row of small hazel bushes and brambles close to their border with HedgeClan. It was faster to reach the Chestnut Hollow than following the outskirts of the forest where ForestClan lived.

After a while the cats reached a slope that led into an open space. A huge chestnut tree stood in the center and a boulder large enough for the three Clan leaders to stand on lay before it. Falconstar tasted the air before signaling her Clanmates to enter the clearing. HedgeClan was already there, but she could not sense any ForestClan cats. Falconstar flicked her tail and the cats ran down the slope. Small brambles were growing here and there and even a small oak tree was growing at the edge. Blacktail and Foxstep went to meet Stoneleap and Flowertail, some of HegdeClan's elders. Falconstar thought that the elders were the only cats who truly enjoyed these Gatherings. As an apprentice, Falconstar was nervous to meet so many cats from different Clans and she only went to the Chestnut Hollow once as a warrior. Since then she carried the responsibility of being deputy and now that of a Clan leader.

Falconstar and Hawkfeather walked to the boulder to take up their places. The black-and-ginger she-cat saw Grasswhisker chat with Twigbreak, HedgeClan's ancient medicine cat, and her apprentice Leafpaw. It was custom that the medicine cats sat close the Clan leaders during the Gathering. Rabbitstar approached Falconstar.

"Hello Falconheart, I don't see Duskstar anywhere. Did he not come?"

"Duskstar is dead. I am Clan leader." Falconstar mewed. She tried to sound confident.

"I am sorry to hear this. All the Clans will miss him; he was a great warrior and a wise leader." He sounded genuinely sorry.

"Thank you, Rabbitstar."

The sound of numerous paw steps made Falconstar turn her head. ForestClan was coming with Hawkstar in the lead. The brown-and-black leader went straight to the boulder in front of the chestnut tree and halted beside Falconstar and Rabbitstar.

"I am sorry we are late. If everyone is here, the Gathering can begin."

The three Clan leaders jumped on the boulder and called to the assembled cats. Two toms joined Hawkfeather beside the boulder.

"The prey is running well in HedgeClan." Rabbitstar began. He was a big gray tabby tom. White fur around his muzzle showed his age. "I am happy to announce that Swiftleap had three healthy kits. We also have a new warrior here today. Hareleap, congratulations."

A small ginger-and-white tom held his head high as the other Clan's cheered for him and called him by his new name.

Rabbitstar sat down again and Hawkstar rose to her paws.

"The prey is running well and ForestClan is thriving. I have sad news to share with you. Hazelclaw has been killed." Murmurs erupted from the cats in the clearing: Hazelclaw was Hawkstar's deputy. "I have appointed Talonwing as new deputy."

A young black tom with one white paw pushed out his chest. Hawkfeather sat next to him and shot him a disgusted look. _What an arrogant furball_, she thought.

Now it was Falconstar's turn. She was nervous to speak in front of so many cats.

"MeadowClan is thriving as well and the prey is running well, too. A few days ago, Duskstar lost his last life and I am now Clan leader. I have appointed Hawkfeather as my deputy."

Surprised murmurs rose again. Falconstar saw several warriors from HedgeClan and ForestClan whispering to each other. They seemed to disagree with her choice. Beside Hawkfeather and Talonwing, a pale gray tom stood up.

"Falconstar, don't you think it would have been better – wiser – to appoint one of your senior warriors? The deputy is supposed to strengthen a Clan, especially when its leader is an inexperienced young cat."

Falconstar's fur bristled and Hawkfeather rose to her paws about to protest.

"Thank you for sharing your opinion with us, Leafstorm, but it's MeadowClan's business who they appoint as deputy." Rabbitstar mewed to silence his own deputy.

Leafstorm dipped his head to his Clan leader and sat down.

"Being made Clan leader at such a young age is a huge responsibility but also a great opportunity, Falconstar. I hope you will lead your Clan well, and I congratulate you on your deputy." The elderly leader continued.

"The same wishes come from me, Falconstar. I wish you and your Clan well." Hawkstar mewed.

"Thank you. StarClan have decided that I shall become Clan leader as a young warrior and I vow to do the best I can to fulfill the high hopes our ancestors have in me."

The leaders jumped off the boulder and thus signaling that the Gathering was over. Hawkfeather rose to her paws and was about to follow her sister when she felt a pelt brush her. She turned around to see Talonwing with a smock expression on his face.

"So, your sister made you deputy. Convenient isn't it; that makes the rise to power so much easier." The black whispered into her ear.

Hawkfeather burned with rage. How dare he suggest that Falconstar made her deputy because they were sisters? It was StarClan who wanted her to be deputy.

"Brave of you to say that, Talonwing. Last time I checked, your Clan leader was your mother. Are you sure she didn't appoint you because you two are kin? Especially after your father died." she answered sleekly.

Talonwing flinched at her words. Hazelclaw was the tom's father.

"You are hardly any older than Falconstar and me. There is no need to behave superior."

"Hawkfeather, are you coming? We are leaving." Her sister called her. Hawkfeather shot another angry look at Talonwing and turned around. _He is such an arrogant furball._

All the way back to their camp, Hawkfeather cursed under her breath. Talonwing had been an apprentice the same time as she and Falconstar. He was only a few moons older than them and still trained his first apprentice. How dared he talk to her in such a manner? They were both young warriors and newly named deputies; they were equals.

Falconstar had noticed that something seemed to have happened to her sister and was now walking beside the black she-cat, concern showing in her eyes.

"What's the matter, Hawkfeather? Did someone step on your tail?"

"I am annoyed by something Talonwing said to me after the Gathering."

"Ignore him. Talonwing is so full of himself. Remember when we were apprentices? He would run around and tell every cat that his mother was Clan leader and his father was deputy. He is an arrogant furball. StarClan know why Hawkstar made him deputy."

Hawkfeather purred at her sisters words. She was right. It doesn't matter what Talonwing said to her. She was chosen by StarClan.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I based the Clan structure on the Warriors books by Erin Hunter.**

Thanks to everyone for reading and supporting this story! Please don't forget to write a review. I would like to know what you think of this story.

Now here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Two moons had passed since Falconstar became Clan leader. She and Hawkfeather have grown into their positions and were now leading their Clan confidently. They had also done great progress in mentoring their apprentices. Graypaw, Falconstar's apprentice, has turned into a great warrior and his hunting skills were excellent. The young gray tabby tom and his brother Mudpaw would soon be given their warrior names. Falconstar and Featherstorm had taken their apprentices out for a hunting mission. They decided to hunt near the ForestClan border where prey was running plentiful.

"Graypaw, Mudpaw. Your job now is to hunt by yourselves, while Featherstorm and I watch you. Be careful not to cross in ForestClan. We don't want to start a quarrel over this border." The Clan leader told the apprentices.

The two young cats nodded and dashed off into the outskirts of the forest to search for mice, shrews and squirrels. Ever so often they would catch a sparrow, pigeon or a thrush in the woods.

"There is little that I can still teach Mudpaw, Falconstar. I think it's time he became a warrior." Featherstorm mewed to his leader while the two cats remained hidden to observe their apprentices.

"I agree. Graypaw is ready, too. I was thinking of holding their naming ceremony before the next full moon. It gives us another half a moon to shape them up and they can go to the next Gathering as warriors." The black-and-ginger she-cat replied.

"That sounds good. They will like this." The pale grey-and-black tom nodded approvingly.

Graypaw was stalking a mouse in the undergrowth. He crouched down low and slowly crept closer to its prey. The mouse hadn't notice the gray cat yet. Graypaw pounced and drew the mouse in the air; one quick bite to the neck and the animal went limb in his jaws. The apprentice scraped some earth over his catch and continued his hunt. Featherstorm and Falconstar nodded approvingly to each other and went to see where Mudpaw was. They found him as he was stalking a squirrel and made it in time to watch him kill his catch.

_Yes, they are ready to become warriors_, Falconstar thought.

xxx

A quarter moon later, Falconstar called for a Clan meeting. Yesterday she and Featherstorm had overseen the final assessment of Graypaw and Mudpaw; both warriors had agreed that the young toms had passed the test.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come here for a Clan meeting." she called across the camp. Graypaw and Mudpaw came out of the apprentices' den their fur nicely groomed. Lilyheart, their mother, had seen to that. Foxstep stepped out of the honeysuckle bush and Blacktail nudged Shredded-ear into the clearing. The brown tabby was so old he could barely move anymore. Grasswhisker went to him and helped him settle down. Petalflower and her two kits walked out of the nursery. Wetkit and Sweetkit were almost old enough to be apprenticed. Tallfoot, the kits father, sat with them and gently licked Petalflower's ears. The rest of the warriors had assembled in the clearing below the boulder where Falconstar stood. Hawkfeather was standing right beside her leader and Shinypaw, Hawkfeather's apprentice, sat with her mother Honeyflower.

"I have called you here today because two apprentices are given their warrior names. Featherstorm and I have agreed that Graypaw and Mudpaw deserve this honor. They have trained hard in the ways of our ancestors and learned to live by the warrior code.", the Clan leader began. "I, Falconstar, leader of MeadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I comment them to you as a warrior in their turn. Graypaw, Mudpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." The two toms said at the same time.

"Graypaw, from this day you will be known as Grayfeather. The Clan honors your determination and loyalty." Falconstar placed her muzzle on her former apprentice's forehead and Grayfeather gave his Clan leader's shoulder a respectful lick. Then he stepped back and let his brother stand before their leader.

"Mudpaw, from this day you will be known as Mudheart. The Clan honors your skill and perseverance." Again, Falconstar placed her muzzle on Mudheart's forehead. The young tom copied his brother and gave the she-cat's shoulder a respectful lick.

"Grayfeather, Mudheart. Grayfeather, Mudheart." The Clan cheered at their newest warriors.

"As part of your naming ceremony, you two will hold a silent vigil tonight and guard the camp, while the rest of us sleep." Falconstar told the new warriors. Joy and pride sparkled in the toms' eyes as they gave a brisk nod.

xxx

After the Clan meeting, Hawkfeather went to her sister's den. Night was falling and Grayfeather and Mudheart would be guarding the camp tonight.

"Hawkfeather, come in." the leader called when she noticed that her deputy was standing outside. "I am glad I don't have to mentor Grayfeather anymore. I enjoyed it, but it distracted me from my work here. How is Shinypaw's training coming along?"

"She is a very good hunter already, but her battle moves need more practice. It will be another two or three moons until she is ready. Petalflower's kits are almost six moons old. When did you want to apprentice them?" Hawkfeather was crouching on the floor and tried to find a comfortable position.

"I am going to wait another half a moon. I haven't decided on their mentors yet." Falconstar admitted.

"You could give Birchheart one of them. Actually, I think you should give Birchheart one. He has been made warrior before us and he still hadn't had an apprentice." Hawkfeather mewed sternly.

"You're right. Duskstar was so fixed on the prophecy about us that he forgot about Birchheart. He can mentor Wetkit." Falconstar agreed. "Hmm, what do you think about Mousepelt for Sweetkit? She hadn't had an apprentice either?"

"I think Birdflight would be better. She is more sensible and Sweetkit would probably do better with her as mentor. There will be more kits in the Clan soon enough and Mousepelt will get her chance."

Falconstar nodded silently at her sister's words. She had always trusted Hawkfeather's opinion on their Clanmates. If she thought Birdflight would be a better mentor to Petalflower's daughter than Mousepelt, then so it would be.

xxx

A moon later, Wetpaw and Sweetpaw had joined Shinypaw in the apprentices' den. Hawkfeather was out hunting with her white-and-gray apprentice. They went to the woods close to the border with ForestClan. The trees gave them some shade to cool their pelts. The green-leaf sun was shining mercilessly on them.

"Let's see who can catch more, Shinypaw." The deputy told her apprentice.

The white-and-gray she-cat's eyes shone as she nodded and went to search for prey. Hawkfeather went deeper into the woods and soon found a mouse that she stalked. Suddenly, something disturbed the mouse and it ran into its burrow. Hawkfeather lifted her head and saw Talonwing standing on the other side of the border.

"Oh, did you loose your catch? I saw your apprentice over there, but she caught her prey." The ForestClan deputy teased her.

"Don't you have an apprentice of yourself to train?" Hawkfeather mewed, upset that he made her loose that mouse.

"Not anymore, Blackclaw is a warrior now." the young tom mewed proudly.

"Whatever, I have prey to catch. Leave me alone." Hawkfeather turned around and searched for more prey. She saw a squirrel busily picking at an acorn and went after it. One expert slash with her paw, a quick bite and she had killed it.

"Looks like you actually can catch prey, Hawkfeather." Talonwing was still sitting across the border and watched her. The black she-cat put down the squirrel and turned to him.

"Don't you have anything else to do?"

But Talonwing just sat there and watched her intensely. Annoyed, Hawkfeather picked up her catch and went to find Shinypaw. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Talonwing right now.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I based the Clan structure on the Warriors books by Erin Hunter.**

Sorry, I didn't update sooner.

Thanks again to everyone for supporting to this story. Please write a review so that I know what you think about it.

Now here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Half a moon after her annoying encounter with the ForestClan deputy, Hawkfeather still bristled when she thought about that day. She had met the black tom a few times since then; most recently at the Gathering last night. But Talonwing didn't approach her again. Instead, Hawkstar, the ForestClan leader, shared some disturbing news with them: They had scented a badger on their territory. Falconstar had advised her warriors to keep alert and Hawkfeather had arranged for more patrols. The vicious animal could easily kill a cat and didn't keep to Clan boundaries.

Right after the sunhigh patrol returned to camp, Hawkfeather went on a patrol with her apprentice and Falconstar.

"Be careful, Shinypaw. Taste the air and let us know if you scent something odd." The Clan leader told the young cat. The white-and-gray she cat nodded and walked along her mentor.

They were walking along the ridge close to the HedgeClan border and now took a turn along the outskirts of the forest. They hadn't scented anything unusual and Falconstar decided to head back to their camp. Suddenly the black-and-ginger she-cat stopped in her track. Hawkfeather looked at her sister and tasted the air.

"Badger!" the deputy exclaimed.

"It's close. Be careful." Falconstar mewed.

Then the two sisters saw the big shape of the badger closing in on them. A surprised shriek from Shinypaw startled Hawkfeather. Her apprentice would not be helpful in this situation.

"Stay out of this, Shinypaw." She told the young cat.

"Let's distract the badger and then drive it out of our territory." Falconstar told her sister.

The Clan leader pelted between the badger and Hawkfeather and drew the creature's attention to herself. This was the signal for the deputy; she attacked the intruder and raked her claws over its muzzle. Falconstar turned around and help her sister in attacking the badger. Soon, the creature was bleeding from several wounds. The sisters intensified their attacks and the badger retreated deeper into the forest.

"Wow, you were great." Shinypaw gleamed at her mentor. "You drove it off."

"It's gone for now. Let's go back to camp." Falconstar mewed.

Falconstar had ordered continued patrols until they could be certain that the badger had left. At the next Gathering, Hawkstar and Rabbitstar reported no more sightings of the badger and it was agreed that it had left the Clans' territory.

xxx

Green-leaf was coming to an end. After the incident with the badger, life had become quiet again. A quarter moon ago, Shinyflower had become a warrior and now Hawkfeather could concentrate on her duties as deputy. She was out hunting in the woods. She had spent the last two days overseeing patrols and preparations for the cold season. The nursery had to be patched up; none of the she-cats had announced kits, but Grasswhisker wanted them to be ready. The elders' den had needed some re-modeling as well to keep the cold out. Hawkfeather needed to stretch her legs and hunting would do her well.

She had already caught two mice and a sparrow when she smelled that someone from ForestClan had trespassed into their territory. Hawkfeather tasted the air again and flicked her tail: That scent belonged to Talonwing. What did the ForestClan deputy want on her land? She scanned the area hoping to find the black tom, but couldn't see him anywhere. She heard a noise from a close-by bramble thicket and turned around.

"Hello, Hawkfeather. How are you?" Talonwing asked her cheerfully.

"What are you doing on my territory?"

"Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to say hi." Talonwing had sat down and placed his tail neatly over his paws. Rage grew inside Hawkfeather. _He wanted to say hi?_

"You are trespassing. Get off my land, now!"

"Don't be so rude, Hawkfeather. Sit down and let's chat for a while." He blinked at the she-cat and Hawkfeather saw a sparkle of something strange in his green eyes.

"I am not rude, Talonwing. I have a Clan to run. Shouldn't you be helping Hawkstar organize patrols and such?"

"I've taken care of that. Now I have some spare time and I thought the two of us could chat a little. You know, discuss our deputy duties."

Hawkfeather looked at the black tom and didn't know what to say. _Why was he here?_ Talonwing had risen to his paws and was now only a mouse-length away from her nose. Suddenly he ran his tongue over Hawkfeather's ear and purred. The she-cat pulled sharply away from him.

"What do you think you are doing, Talonwing." Hawkfeather stammered.

"What does it look like?" He was walking toward her again.

"We are from different Clans."

"I know that. But it doesn't matter." He was standing next to Hawkfeather and pressed his muzzle into her sleek black fur. He purred softly into her pelt.

"Stop that."

"Why, don't you like it?"

Hawkfeather couldn't answer. The closeness of his pelt, his breath in her ear made her mind swirl. She felt herself tremble.

"I have to go." She mewed hastily.

"Why are you running away?" he looked hurt.

"I am not running away. I have things to do."

"Meet me here again tonight at moonhigh." He suggested.

"Why would I do that?"

"If you are not running away now, meet me here again later."

Hawkfeather cursed under her breath. How could she get out of this situation? She couldn't meet him again, could she?

"Hawkfeather?" Talonwing prompted. The she-cat hadn't given him an answer yet.

"Fine, I'll be here at moonhigh."

She turned around and wanted to leave as he called after her again. "Don't forget to take your fresh-kill, Hawkfeather. You're a great hunter, really."

Hawkfeather went to fetch her catch, cursing under her breath again. Talonwing had confused her so much, she had completely forgotten what she did before she met him. And he had commented on her hunting. Does that mean he had watched her all this time?

xxx

Night had fallen. Soon it would be moonhigh. Hawkfeather had debated with herself whether she should keep her word and see Talonwing. Well, she had given the black tom her word, but she would be breaking the warrior code if she went. The way he had looked at her, they way he had nuzzled her, it was apparent that he meant for them to break the warrior code. But Hawkfeather couldn't stop thinking about the touch of his pelt to hers. His tongue as he had licked her ear. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't stop her paws from taking her to the woods.

"You came. I thought you might not." Talonwing had been waiting for her. His eyes shone when he saw her.

"I shouldn't have come."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because we are breaking the warrior code." Hawkfeather mewed sternly.

"This is about you and me, not the warrior code." He had walked close to Hawkfeather and pressed his pelt to her.

"We can't do this, Talonwing." Hawkfeather mewed weakly. She felt her resolution melt away. If she didn't leave him now, she wouldn't leave at all. The black she-cat drew herself away from him and went back towards her camp. Talonwing followed her.

"Please, don't go." He begged and the sound of his voice made Hawkfeather's heart race: it was full of longing. "I've loved you since the first time I saw you. Give me a chance."

Hawkfeather was rooted to the spot. _He loved her?!_

"When I first saw you the moon made your fur shine like Silverpelt. That moment I knew we were meant for each other." Talonwing had stepped closer to her and ran his tongue over her ear. Hawkfeather couldn't resist any more and pressed her muzzle into his fur. Talonwing purred hard and pressed his pelt closer to hers. Their tails entwined.

xxx

Hawkfeather had spent the night with Talonwing. She was so happy. In the back of her mind, a small voice reminded her that what she was doing was wrong. She was breaking the warrior code. Talonwing had asked her to meet him again in three days and she knew she would come again. Whatever the consequences were, she would have to face them. She couldn't stop seeing Talonwing because she had fallen in love with him.

xxx

For the past moon, Hawkfeather had sneaked out of camp every few days to see Talonwing. She was afraid someone would find out about her nightly adventures. Especially, if that someone was Falconstar. Hawkfeather had never been able to hide anything from her sister; it was only a matter of time until she would find out.

"Hawkfeather, I need to speak with you. Do you have a moment?" Falconstar joined her at the fresh-kill pile.

"Sure."

"Let's grab something to eat and go to my den." Falconstar mewed. They had each taken a fat mouse and now settled down in the Clan leader's den.

"Two nights ago I woke up at night and went to stretch my legs." Falconstar began. Hawkfeather's heart raced. Two nights ago? That's when she had last met Talonwing.

"I smelled your scent outside the camp. It wasn't stale so I followed it. I was wondering what you would do out of camp in the middle of the night."

Hawkfeather swallowed the last of her mouse and looked at her sister.

"Then I found you close to the ForestClan border. Asleep. Next to Talonwing."

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I based the Clan structure on the Warriors books by Erin Hunter.**

Now here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Hawkfeather swallowed hard and looked at her paws. She had always known that sooner or later someone would find out about her and Talonwing.

"How long have to two of you been meeting?" Falconstar asked her sister. Anger made her fur stand on edge.

"About a moon." Hawkfeather couldn't look her sister in the eye.

"Why him? Why not someone from our Clan?" mewed angrily.

"I don't know. It just happened." the deputy's answer was barely audible.

"I thought you hated him. You said he was an arrogant furball."

"He isn't arrogant at all, just clumsy." Hawkfeather purred. "He tried to get my attention with his rude behavior."

"Do you understand that you are breaking the warrior code by seeing him?" Falconstar pressed.

"Yes."

"Then you know that it has to stop?"

"Please don't ask me to stop seeing him, Falconstar. I love him. I can't live without him." Hawkfeather pleaded with her sister.

"You are from different Clans. You are both deputy. You have responsibilities toward your Clan and your Clan leader."

"I know all this, Falconstar. But I cannot be without him."

"How did you two manage to go by until now? I never noticed any strange behavior of you. If I hadn't woken up that night, I still wouldn't know you were seeing Talonwing."

"That's actually quite simple. Being deputy we get to assign the patrols in our Clans. We don't assign ourselves for the dawn patrol of the day when we meet. And we only meet every couple days so that we can catch up on some sleep." Hawkfeather explained.

"Well, thanks for the explanation. I still disapprove of you meeting him." Falconstar mewed sternly.

"You have never been in love, Falconstar. I have to see him again." Hawkfeather begged.

xxx

Another moon had gone by. Hawkfeather and Talonwing would still meet in the woods. Falconstar thought it was a miracle no-one else had discovered them yet. She and Hawkfeather had argued about the forbidden relationship many times. In the end, Falconstar gave in. She loved her sister too much to see her suffer without Talonwing and she didn't want to quarrel with her anymore. Leaf-fall was here and the nights were getting colder; Falconstar worried about the young cats' health.

"It's getting too cold to sleep out in the open, Hawkfeather." she told her sister when they sat together in Falconstar's den and shared two mice at the end of a long day.

"We are sheltering from the cold. There is nothing to worry about."

"What kind of shelter? When you came back this morning you were frozen to your bones. I don't want you to get sick, Hawkfeather." Falconstar gave her sister a quick lick.

"Can I come in?" Grasswhisker's voice sounded from outside and made the sisters jump.

"Come in, Grasswhisker." The Clan leader called to the medicine cat. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, it's Hawkfeather I am looking for." The black-and-white tom mewed.

The deputy blinked confused. "Me?"

"Yes, I wanted to know how the lucky tom was."

"I don't understand, Grasswhisker. What are you talking about? What lucky tom?"

"The tom who has fathered your kits. And don't tell me it's someone from our Clan. I may be old, but I am not mouse-brained. You don't have a mate in MeadowClan."

Hawkfeather's jaws opened but no words came out. Falconstar rose to her paws.

"Are you saying that Hawkfeather is expecting kits?"

"That's precisely what I am saying. I thought you had discussed it by now." Grasswhisker sat down and licked his pelt.

"But I cannot have kits." Hawkfeather had regained her voice. "I am the deputy."

"Well, the only thing I can tell you is that you are expecting kits. I am surprised you haven't realized." The medicine cat looked up from his wash. "So, are you two going to tell me who the father is?"

Grasswhisker looked between Falconstar and Hawkfeather.

"It's Talonwing." Falconstar mewed at last. She was certain that they could trust the old tom. They had always been rather close. Perhaps because of the prophecy the medicine cat had had when they were born.

"Talonwing of ForestClan? I see." Grasswhisker mewed more to himself. Falconstar thought it had more meaning to him.

"I suggest that you move to the nursery soon." The old tom sniffed along Hawkfeather's body and placed his paw at her ginger belly. "Yes, your kits will be born quite soon."

"I am not ready to have kits." Hawkfeather mewed desperately. "And what will happen to them. They are half-Clan."

"Don't worry about that. We won't tell anyone that Talonwing is the father." Falconstar told her. "The kits will be MeadowClan."

"But what will we tell our Clanmates when they ask who the father is?"

"I will think of something." Grasswhisker mewed. "You stay in camp and rest. That's an order from your medicine cat, Hawkfeather."

"Okay." The deputy looked sad. "How can I let Talonwing know about the kits?"

"In less than half a moon there is another Gathering. You can tell him then." Falconstar decided.

"I was supposed to meet him in three days in the woods." Hawkfeather replied.

"I will go and tell him that you cannot see him anymore." Grasswhisker mewed. "There are herbs that need to be collected at night. No-one will suspect anything. Tell me where you used to meet."

xxx

It was the night of the Gathering. A few days ago, Hawkfeather moved to the nursery and officially announced that she is expecting kits. Almost immediately, cats started to wonder who had fathered Hawkfeather's kits. The deputy had no mate. Grasswhisker had told their Clanmates that StarClan approved of the kits and that it was unimportant who the father was. Falconstar thought it was a lame explanation, but her Clanmates didn't question the word of their medicine cat.

While the cats were trekking to the Chestnut Hollow, Falconstar walked closer to her sister and whispered to her.

"Try and keep your talk with Talonwing without attracting too much attention, Hawkfeather. We don't want any of the other Clan's to notice something."

The black queen nodded.

They were the last to get to the Gathering, and Falconstar and Hawkfeather went to take their places at the boulder underneath the chestnut tree. The MeadowClan leader was the first to share her news with the other Clans; however she had nothing to report. When it was Hawkstar's turn, she announced Suncloud as a new warrior. The pretty tortoiseshell she-cat sat proudly among her Clanmates as the rest of the cats cheered. At last Rabbitstar introduced three new apprentices for HedgeClan: Windpaw, Stormpaw and Breezepaw.

Falconstar jumped off the boulder to signal the end of the Gathering. Hawkfeather and Talonwing, who had sat quietly beside their Clan leaders rose to their paws and the MeadowClan deputy pointed her tail to a sheltered place behind some brambles. The two cats vanished behind the thicket.

"What happened, Hawkfeather? Why did Grasswhisker tell me that we can't meet anymore?" The black tom asked his voice full with pain.

"I am expecting kits, your kits. I moved to the nursery. Grasswhisker and Falconstar said I had to rest."

Talonwing's jaws dropped open as he stared at his mate.

"We have to go. I promised Falconstar not to draw any attention to us." Hawkfeather mewed and was about to leave.

"We are going to have kits. I am going to be a father." Talonwing's eyes shone with happiness and love.

"Wipe that look off your face and go the other way. We mustn't be seen together. We'll talk at the next Gathering."

Talonwing gave a brisk nod and briefly brushed his pelt to Hawkfeather's.

"I'll always love you. You know that, right?"

She purred in reply and pressed her muzzle into his fur.

"Now go."

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I based the Clan structure on the Warriors books by Erin Hunter.**

Thanks everyone for supporting this story.

Thanks to Nikonkey for suggesting names for Hawkfeather's kits. However, I had a different name in mind.

At Dark Shadow Knight of Time: I am glad that you like this fanfic. I hope you continue reading.

Now here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**

The journey to the Gathering and back had left Hawkfeather tired. The black queen stayed in the nursery the next day to re-gain her strength. Grasswhisker scolded the deputy for putting her health and that for her kits in danger.

"You will stay in the nursery and rest until your kitting, Hawkfeather." the black-and-white tom mewed. "That's an order from your medicine cat."

"Do as Grasswhisker said, Hawkfeather. It's for your own good." Falconstar mewed.

Grudgingly, the black queen agreed and got some rest. She had to admit that she was tired and the break did do her well. Birdflight, Lilyheart and the other she-cats in the Clan tended to her and brought her fresh-kill or simply kept her company. Hawkfeather enjoyed the attention.

xxx

Half a moon later, Hawkfeather lay in her nest in the nursery and panted heavily. She was kitting. Outside the den the first signs of leaf-bare were visible. The previous night had brought the first snow and even now a few snow flakes were falling. Grasswhisker had stayed with Hawkfeather and helped her with the kitting. Once in a while the medicine cat would place a paw and the queen's ginger belly and feel her kits moving underneath.

"It won't be long now, Hawkfeather."

"You've been saying that for hours, Grasswhisker." She mewed exhausted.

Another contraction surged through the young she-cats body and a tiny wet bundle slipped out. Grasswhisker released the kit from the kitting sac with a quick bite and began to lick it and warm it up.

"There you see. All over now." He placed the kit at its mother's belly.

"Am I not going to have more?"

"No, just one kit. A healthy she-kit, that is."

Falconstar pushed herself inside the hazel thicket. "How is she?" she asked Grasswhisker, but it was Hawkfeather who answered.

"I have a daughter, Falconstar. Come and look. She's beautiful."

The Clan leader rushed to her sister's side and saw a tiny black kit with a little bit of white fur around the chest busily suckling milk. The kit pressed its tiny paws into her mother's belly.

"She is adorable." Falconstar purred. She looked pleased at her sister and the tiny kit.

Meanwhile Grasswhisker had left the den to fetch some borage for the black queen.

"I want to call her Cloudkit. What do you say?" Hawkfeather mewed as the medicine cat returned and shoved the herb under her nose.

"Eat this. It will help your milk come better. Even if you have only one kit, it's better to eat some borage." The medicine cat mewed. The queen nodded and ate the bad tasting herb.

"Cloudkit. Our mother would have liked that, Hawkfeather. It's a good name." Falconstar purred. Their mother Cloudstorm was killed by an eagle before the sisters were apprenticed.

xxx

Since Hawkfeather had moved to the nursery, Tallfoot and Stormtail were responsible for organizing border patrols and hunting mission. During the cold seasons of leaf-fall and leaf-bare, the cats would often hunt on the open fields. The fields were still rich in prey, but hunting there was dangerous because birds like hawks and eagles were searching for prey on these grounds as well. It was important to have hunting missions large enough to avert these birds before they could kill a cat.

Hawkfeather had been intent on doing her duty as deputy despite being a queen. Falconstar told her sister that as long as Cloudkit was young and needed to be suckled she would have to stay with her kit. That also included her missing the next Gathering.

"But I promised Talonwing that I would meet him tonight for the Gathering." She wailed to her sister.

"I will announce your kit at the Gathering and he will understand that you couldn't come. In another moon's time, Cloudkit can be without you for a couple of hours. But not right now; your daughter needs you." Falconstar mewed sternly.

Hawkfeather had agreed. She missed Talonwing, but she also enjoyed being with her kit. She thought that the small she-kit even looked like her father.

xxx

"Didn't Hawkfeather come with you?" Talonwing asked Falconstar before the Gathering started. His voice was flat and didn't betray his concern for his mate.

"No, she had to stay in camp." was all Falconstar replied.

Once the Gathering had started and it was her turn to report any news from MeadowClan she explained the absence of her deputy. Numerous cats had wondered why the young she-cat wasn't here.

"Half a moon ago, Hawkfeather had kittened. She has a healthy she-kit." The black-and-ginger she-cat mewed. Falconstar tried to give Talonwing some information about his kit.

"Tse, that's what you get for appointing young she-cats as deputy." Leafstorm snarled.

"Hawkfeather can still do her job without any problems." It was Hawkstar who answered the HedgeClan deputy's remark. "I had my kits when I was Clan leader and it didn't interfere with my duty, Leafstorm."

"Thank you, Hawkstar." Falconstar dipped her head to the ForestClan leader. "Hawkfeather is intent on carrying out her duties again as soon as possible. While her daughter needs her full attention, Tallfoot and Stormtail take over her job."

"It seems that you have everything taken care of, Falconstar." Rabbitstar mewed.

Falconstar dipped her head to the old HedgeClan leader in acknowledgment of his support and adjourned the Gathering. She still worried about Leafstorm's hostile comment about Hawkfeather's absence. Rabbitstar was getting old and if his pale gray deputy would become Clan leader, he was bound to cause problems.

xxx

Over a moon later, Cloudkit was exploring the camp while her mother organized patrols again and had the apprentices change the elders' beddings. Greencough had claimed Shredded-ear's life and Grasswhisker wanted any traces of the sickness removed from the camp. Hawkfeather had attended the last Gathering where she chatted with Talonwing. Lilyheart, Honeyflower and Petalflower had gotten into an argument over who got to stay behind with Cloudkit while her mother was at the Gathering. All three she-cats were very fond of the little black kit and wanted to stay with her. In the end, Falconstar decided that Lilyheart would stay back because she was expecting kits herself and would move to the nursery soon. The Clan leader thought it would be best if she would look after Hawkfeather's daughter.

Cloudkit was chasing a small twig that her mother drew for her. Falconstar watched the little kit and couldn't help noticing how much she looked like Talonwing. The way that the kit tilted her head and flicked her paw at the stick, she looked so much like her father. Falconstar worried that her Clanmates would find out the truth. Would they still support the little kit if they knew she was half-Clan? Falconstar had discussed her observations with Hawkfeather, but the queen was simply happy that Cloudkit resembled Talonwing.

"Falconstar, we met Talonwing on the patrol. He said he wanted to talk with you." Birdflight was leading the ForestClan deputy to her Clan leader.

"Thank you, Birdflight. What can I do for, Talonwing?"

Falconstar saw the black tom eye his little daughter as she pounced on her mother's tail and made her jump.

"Can we talk in your den? Perhaps, Hawkfeather could join us." The tom mewed.

Birdflight dipped her head to the two cats and retreated to the warriors' den. Falconstar called to her sister to follow her and her visitor to her den. Cloudkit protested that her mother left, but Hawkfeather promised she would be back soon.

"You can play with Lilyheart until I get back, Cloudkit."

"Okay. But get back soon." The little kit mewed and went into the hazel thicket to play with the tortoiseshell queen.

Hawkfeather joined Falconstar and Talonwing and the three cats went into Falconstar's den.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I based the Clan structure on the Warriors books by Erin Hunter.**

Thanks again for reading my story.

Special thanks to Leopardpaw! You made my day!

Now here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Falconstar led her sister and the ForestClan deputy into her den. The black-and-ginger she-cat sat down comfortably in her nest and gestured the other two cats to sit down as well. Talonwing looked around the Clan leader's den and then decided to stay closer to the entrance where he sat down.

"Well, Talonwing. Why did you come here today?" Falconstar asked the ForestClan deputy.

"There is something I wanted to discuss with you. Both of you actually." The black tom glanced between Falconstar and her deputy.

"It's about Cloudkit, isn't it? I saw how you eyed her before coming to my den." The black-and-ginger Clan leader continued. Hawkfeather had crouched beside her sister, but Falconstar could see that she wanted to rush to her mate. She nudged her sister and pointed to Talonwing.

"Go to him. I know that's what would you wanted to do since he came to the camp." Hawkfeather gave Falconstar a quick lick between the ears and walked to sit with her mate. Talonwing pressed his muzzle into the black she-cat's fur and purred; then he ran his tongue lovingly over her ears while Hawkfeather pushed her pelt to his.

"Now, if you would tell me what you wanted to discuss, Talonwing." Falconstar pressed.

"Well, it's about Cloudkit. I have been thinking about what will happen when she is apprenticed and then became a warrior. Right now there is no tension between our Clans, but what if that changes. I don't think I could fight against my own daughter."

"Perhaps the two of you should have thought about that before you became mates."

"Please, Falconstar, don't blame us now for falling in love." Hawkfeather looked at her sister.

"But you broke the warrior code. Maybe that's your punishment from StarClan."

"Our warrior ancestors wouldn't punish Cloudkit, would they?" Talonwing mewed. "If she knew I was her father she wouldn't want to fight against me either."

"Cloudkit doesn't know who her father is. We will tell her when she is old enough." Falconstar mewed sternly before Hawkfeather could reply.

"She might find out herself. Even you noticed that she looks a bit like Talonwing." Hawkfeather told her sister.

"Please don't remind me of that. It gives me nightmares. What if our Clanmates notice it, too?" Falconstar mewed, her eyes clouded with worry.

"Erm, that's why I came here." Talonwing started again. The MeadowClan cats had interrupted his speech. "I was thinking, maybe Cloudkit could become a medicine cat. That way we wouldn't meet in battle."

"A medicine cat?" Falconstar shifted her paws on the ground and thought about the tom's proposal for a moment. "Grasswhisker is getting old. Perhaps he would agree to mentor her. Hawkfeather, go to his den and call him. We might as well ask him right away."

The black she-cat dipped her head and left her Clan leader's den. A few moments later she returned with the black-and-white medicine cat. The old tom briefly glanced at Talonwing and seemed to understand what they meant to discuss with him.

"I guess, this is about Cloudkit." Grasswhisker mewed. "She will remain in MeadowClan, Talonwing."

"Of course, she will stay with her mother. I didn't come to claim her for ForestClan." The young deputy told Grasswhisker.

"Talonwing proposed that Cloudkit becomes your apprentice, when she is old enough. As a medicine cat, she wouldn't need to fight against her father if there should ever be a battle between our Clans." Falconstar explained.

"Oh, you want her to be my apprentice." Grasswhisker seemed genuinely surprised by her words. "Hawkfeather, what do you think about this?"

"I think it would be a good solution. I don't want Talonwing to have to battle against our daughter. If she became your apprentice, Grasswhisker, they would never have to. Medicine cats hold a special position within the warrior code. They stand aside from any Clan rivalry."

"Yes, that is true." The black-and-white tom sat down and thought about what they he had just heard. He watched Talonwing for a moment; the black tom seemed mortified by the mere thought of fighting a battle to death with his daughter. However, he doubted that there would be any conflict between their Clans. If at all they would have problems with HedgeClan, but not with ForestClan. But he could understand the tom's concern. And Grasswhisker was getting old. Having an apprentice to take care of the Clan when he was gone, wasn't a bad idea.

"We cannot force Cloudkit to become a medicine cat apprentice if she much rather be a warrior. However, she is still very young. Maybe we can guide her into wanting to be my apprentice." The black-and-white medicine cat mewed at last.

"Does that mean you agree with my suggestion?" Talonwing asked hopefully.

"Yes, it does. If Cloudkit wants to be a medicine cat apprentice I will be happy to mentor her."

"Thank you, Grasswhisker." The ForestClan deputy mewed and bowed his head to the old tom.

xxx

A moon later, Grasswhisker was in the nursery to help Lilyheart with her kitting. The pretty tortoiseshell would raise her second litter. A few days ago she had watched Cloudkit again while Hawkfeather had gone to the Gathering with Falconstar and their Clanmates. Now the deputy and her daughter were watching as Lilyheart had her two kits, a tom and a she-kit. Cloudkit was excited to have denmates to play with. Grasswhisker had kept his promise and tried his hardest to get Cloudkit interested in caring for her Clanmates. The little kit even helped with the kitting. She brought Lilyheart borage and wet moos to drink from, and she had looked after the new born kits and made sure that Pebblekit and Stonekit were getting enough milk. The medicine cat was hopeful that their plan would work out.

xxx

Leaf-bare was coming to an end. Cloudkit was five moons old and would soon be apprenticed. She had helped Grasswhisker sorting through his herbs and looking after Lilyheart's kits. Hawkfeather's daughter was excited to become his apprentice. She thought that being a medicine cat apprentice was the best thing in the world. Cloudkit was in Grasswhisker's den watching him prepare a poultice of comfrey to apply to Grayfeather's strained paw. The medicine cat would soon need to leave to attend the Gathering.

"Cloudkit, at the next full moon you will come with me to the Chestnut Hollow as my apprentice. Would you like that?" the black-and-white tom asked.

"I would like that a lot. Hawkfeather has told me much about the Chestnut Hollow. I can't wait to see it for myself." the young cat answered excitedly.

"Well, Grayfeather, you have to stay in camp and rest. I need you to stay in your nest for the next two days and be careful not to trip into rabbit holes again."

The young gray warrior dipped his head in acknowledgment and curled up in his makeshift nest in the medicine cat's den.

Grasswhisker left his den and went to join his Clanmates. Falconstar had already called for her warriors to leave camp for the gathering. Now, the black-and-ginger she-cat was leading her Clanmates down the slope into the clearing where the huge chestnut tree stood. Leaf-bare had left her Clan vulnerable. They lost Tallfoot and Wetpaw to an eagle attack, and Blacktail had died of greencough. Birchheart had been very sad to loose his apprentice. A few days ago, Sweetcloud had received her warrior name and the Clan would be without apprentices until Lilyheart's kits were old enough to start their training.

"Hello Hawkfeather, how is your kit?" Talonwing asked courteously. He always wanted to know how his daughter was doing and Falconstar worried that he would draw to much attention to them.

"She is fine. She'll soon be apprenticed. She wants to train as a medicine cat." Hawkfeather told the crowd. Hawkstar and Rabbitstar had joined them and would occasionally ask about her kit, too.

"It's good for Grasswhisker to have an apprentice. He is getting a bit old." Rabbitstar mewed.

"Well, he isn't that old, yet." The ForestClan leader objected.

"We are all getting old, Hawkstar. We have to face the truth." The HedgeClan leader replied.

"He is getting old, but I hope Grasswhisker will stay with the Clan for many moons to come. But it's best he had an apprentice to help with the work." Falconstar mewed. "How about we start the Gathering now, Hawkfeather has to get back to Cloudkit."

"Of course, let's get started." Hawkstar mewed brisk.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I based the Clan structure on the Warriors books by Erin Hunter.**

Hope you enjoy the story so far. Thanks to everyone for reading it. Don't forget to review; I want to know what you think about my story and the characters.

Now here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Half a moon later, it was one of the first warm days in new-leaf, Falconstar called her Clan together for a meeting. She had had a long discussion with Hawkfeather about the naming ceremony for Hawkfeather's daughter. The kit was almost six moons old already and therefore old enough to start her apprenticeship. Falconstar and her sister had agreed that it was time to give the kit her apprentice name.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come here for a Clan meeting." rang Falconstar's mew through the camp. The warriors and elders emerged from their dens and assembled in the camp opening. Hawkfeather came out of the nursery; Cloudkit bounced happily beside her mother. She would receive her apprentice name now. Behind the deputy, Lilyheart and her two kits left the hazel thicket that held the nursery. Stonekit and Pebblekit dashed forward and immediately started playing with some scraps of moss. Their mother had to call them to order and they all settled among the rest of the Clan. Last to arrive was Grasswhisker, the medicine cat. The old black-and-white tom had groomed his pelt nicely; Falconstar thought he wanted to look his best when receiving an apprentice.

"We meet here today to give a kit of six moons her apprentice name. Cloudkit step forward." The Clan leader continued. The black kit stepped forward and faced her Clan leader.

"Cloudkit, from this day onward you will be known as Cloudpaw. As it is your wish to train as a medicine cat apprentice, Grasswhisker will be your mentor. He will teach you everything you need to know to become a skillful medicine cat."

Grasswhisker stepped forward and touched noses with Cloudpaw. He looked very pleased with himself and Cloudpaw's eyes were shining with joy and pride.

xxx

Hawkfeather had gone to Falconstar's den after the naming ceremony. Grasswhisker and his new apprentice had left the camp. The medicine cat wanted to give Cloudpaw a tour of their territory. The deputy discussed the border patrols with her Clan leader.

"The HedgeClan scents were very strong along their border in the woods where all three Clans have territory. They might want to take our part of the woods. Leafstorm had said for moons that he wants more land for the Clan." Hawkfeather told her sister.

"Well, it's still Rabbitstar who decides for HedgeClan. But he is getting very old. He was sick during leaf-bare; I wonder whether he lost a life. We're going to have problems with them when Leafstorm becomes Clan leader. Let's hope it won't happen soon."

"I feel the same. Leafstorm is bound to cause trouble. He was always been aggressive towards us, Falconstar." the deputy mewed thoughtfully.

"I still remember his behavior when I announced that you had kittened. He was so hostile." The black-and-ginger she-cat's neck fur bristled as she remembered the pale gray tom's comments about Hawkfeather. He had said that she-cats are not meant for leading a Clan because they were busy looking after their kits. Hawkstar, ForestClan's leader had to shut him up. She had had her kits while being Clan leader.

"Anyway, I am glad I have you back as my full-time deputy, Hawkfeather." Falconstar wanted to change the topic to something more pleasant.

"It's good to be back out of the nursery. Although, I must say that I enjoyed it a lot." The black she-cat mewed.

"It was quite amazing to see how fast Cloudkit grew. And she was always a lot of fun. I don't think I have been to nursery that often before." Falconstar said.

"Why don't you find yourself a mate and have kits of your own?" Hawkfeather mewed. "You know, Whiskerheart has been padding after you all leaf-bare."

Falconstar felt uneasy. While she watched her sister raise her kit, she had sometimes longed to be a mother herself. But she was Clan leader, she couldn't have kits. Not so soon after Hawkfeather anyway. And Whiskerheart? She had noticed the brown tabby padding after her.

"I don't know about Whiskerheart. He seems scared by me."

"You are his Clan leader." Hawkfeather replied.

"I don't want a mate who is afraid to look me in the eye because I am his Clan leader. I know that Whiskerheart has feelings for me. But he doesn't dare talk to me."

"Maybe you have to make the first step." Hawkfeather suggested.

"For your information, I tried that. I asked him to go hunting with me; just the two of us. He stammered something and when we left the camp he ruined the hunt with his clumsy behavior. He scared off he sparrow that was sitting right beside his paws. I don't see how this would ever work out."

Hawkfeather nudged her sister gently and gave her a comforting lick. "You'll find a mate, Falconstar. You're a lovely cat."

"Thank you, Hawkfeather."

But Falconstar remained skeptical. She had noticed that all the younger toms who didn't have mates behaved awkwardly around her. Whenever she shared tongues with them she could feel them tense as if they were afraid to put off their leader.

xxx

Cloudpaw had been an apprentice for almost two moons. The fields on their territory were a lush of green and the woods were alive with prey. Green-leaf had come early this year. As the night became warmer, Hawkfeather and Talonwing started to secretly meet again at night. Falconstar urged her sister to be careful not to be seen and also not to have kits again. Hawkfeather had promised her to be careful.

Falconstar was out in the woods to stretch her legs. She needed to decide on Pebblekit's and Stonekit's mentors. Lilyheart's kits were ready to be apprenticed and the Clan needed more apprentices as well. Falconstar found it easier to make such decisions away from the noise of the busy camp. She was certain that she wanted to give Mousepelt her first apprentice. Her littermate Whiskerheart had trained Hawkfeather. Mousepelt deserved to prove herself, too. Falconstar had to decide whether Grayfeather or Mudheart should mentor Pebblekit. Falconstar knew it would be better to let Mousepelt mentor Stonekit. The pale brown warrior was better suited to mentor the little tom. But who was best for his sister? Suddenly Falconstar's paws slipped away painfully and she lost her footing. She felt herself slither down a slope, tail and paws slapping into the air. Falconstar cursed under her breath: she had tripped into a rabbit hole and fell down into HedgeClan territory. She tried to stand up but one of her paws was wrenched and she had to hop on three legs.

"Are we being invaded by MeadowClan?" A voice sounded from behind Falconstar. She turned around and saw a huge dark gray tom watching her with twitching whiskers.

"Bouldertail, one cat is hardly an invasion. I am sorry I trespassed; I tripped and fell down here." She explained to the HedgeClan warrior. Falconstar remembered the dark gray tom who had been given his warrior name when she was an apprentice.

"Yes, I know. I saw you falling down. I was out here hunting, but I think I have to go look somewhere else now. The racket you made scared all the prey away." Despite his strong words, his mew was still light-hearted.

"I am terribly sorry, Bouldertail. I will leave right away." Falconstar tried to move up the slope, but fell down again. She couldn't climb it with her injured paw.

"Lay down and let me see that paw." The tom ordered her. "We have rabbit holes all over our territory. Cats get strained paws all the time."

Falconstar let herself lie down, relieved to rest her paw. It was hurting bad. She hoped she hadn't broken it. Bouldertail sniffed at her injured paw and carefully nudged it to see if something was broken.

"I think you are lucky, Falconstar. Nothing seems broken. Wait here while I fetch you some comfrey to wrap around."

The dark gray tom was only gone for a heart beat when he returned with the herb. He chewed it up into a poultice and carefully placed the pulp on Falconstar's paw. Then he wrapped a beech leaf around it to hold everything in place.

"I think this should be enough for now. Have your medicine cat see to you properly when you get back. Now try to get up and lean on my shoulder. I'll take you back to your camp." He mewed sternly.

"Thank you, Bouldertail, but I am perfectly able to get back myself."

"Nonsense, Falconstar. You cannot walk back on your own. What if you trip again?"

"Okay. I guess you're right." she mewed defeated.

Falconstar heaved herself up and then leaned on Bouldertail. Glad now that she hadn't turned down his offer. Her paw still hurt badly. The gray tom was much bigger than Falconstar and he could support her weight without any problems. Slowly they made it back up the slope into MeadowClan territory.

"This will be a story the elders will gossip about until I am old and gray." Falconstar mewed under her breath.

"Imagine I hadn't found you and you had lost a life out here. They would tell this story to generations of kits." The warrior's whiskers twitched. "And kits remember that time our great leader lost a life after she tripped into a rabbit hole." He mewed with an elderly voice. Falconstar let out a mrrow of laughter.

"What were you doing here anyway?" Bouldertail asked.

"I was thinking about the mentors for some of the Clan's kits."

"While patrolling?" he replied confused. "Did you reach a decision?"

"Funny enough, yes."

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I based the Clan structure on the Warriors books by Erin Hunter.**

Thanks to everyone for supporting my story and writing reviews.

And now, without further ado, the next chapter. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**

When Bouldertail and Falconstar arrived at the MeadowClan camp, most of her Clanmates came into the clearing to see what had happened. The gray HedgeClan warrior walked Falconstar to the medicine cat's den where she could lay down. Grasswhisker had thanked Bouldertail for bringing their Clan leader home and for putting comfrey on her injured paw.

"That was quick thinking, Bouldertail. And you were lucky you didn't break your paw, Falconstar. You have to be more careful." The old medicine cat lectured his Clan leader.

Hawkfeather poked her head into Grasswhisker's den to see how her sister was doing.

"Oh, good that you are here. Hawkfeather, please see to it that Bouldertail is escorted back to the border." The black-and-ginger she-cat mewed. The deputy nodded and waited for the tom to follow her out of the den.

"Thank you again, Bouldertail." Falconstar mewed to her rescuer.

"You are welcome, Falconstar." the gray tom answered curtly.

xxx

Two days later, Grasswhisker discharged his patient from the medicine cat's den. Falconstar's paw still hurt a bit and she had to promise the black-and-white tom to take it easy for a few more days. Hawkfeather had looked after the Clan for her.

"I am glad you're better, Falconstar. Leading the Clan isn't easy." The black she-cat mewed.

"Does that mean you now appreciate my job a bit more?" Falconstar teased her sister.

"I have always appreciated what you do."

Falconstar walked slowly to her den; Hawkfeather followed her.

"When I can walk properly again, we hold the naming ceremony for Pebblekit and Stonekit."

"Good, Lilyheart had asked when her kits would be apprenticed. I'll let her know." Hawkfeather replied.

"Thanks. I still feel embarrassed to have tripped in that hole. That was so mouse-brained." They had reached Falconstar's den and the black-and-ginger she-cat settled down in her nest of moss and bracken.

"You know, when I walked Bouldertail back to the border, he seemed a bit different. I'd say he looked moony. What else happened between you?"

"What do mean, what else happened between us? There was nothing. We chatted a little on the way here."

"Is that all?" Hawkfeather questioned.

"Of course. Why would there have been something else?"

"I bring you some fresh-kill, Falconstar." Hawkfeather changed the topic.

She left the den and returned with a fat mouse moments later.

xxx

Falconstar hadn't slept well for days. Yesterday, Lilyheart's kits were apprenticed. Falconstar had decided to have Pebblepaw be mentored by Mudheart, and to let Mousepelt train Stonepaw. Hawkfeather had agreed with her sister that it was a good choice, and so did Lilyheart and her mate Featherstorm. After having to stay in camp for so many days, Falconstar felt restless and went to patrol her territory. When she passed the edge of the woods where she had tripped the last time, she was extra careful about any rabbit holes. Her Clanmates would think she wasn't fit to lead them, if she tripped in the same hole twice.

"I see you can walk on four legs again, Falconstar."

Falconstar turned around and saw Bouldertail walking toward her on his side of the border. Why was it that she never noticed his presence before?

"Hello Bouldertail. I am all better again."

"How come that I always see you patrol alone? Don't your Clanmates want to join you?"

"Sometimes it's nice to be by myself. It helps me to concentrate on the things that are important." She replied.

"I would think there were a lot of toms keeping a beautiful she-cat, such as yourself, company. MeadowClan's warriors must be mouse-brained to stay away from you."

Falconstar blinked. _Is he flirting with me?_

"Well, Bouldertail, you are here alone, too."

"No, I am not. The rest of my hunting patrol went that way." He pointed with his tail to an area further into the woods. "I have to go. I enjoyed talking with you, Falconstar. Perhaps we could continue at some other time?"

Falconstar blinked again. _He IS flirting with me._

"Sure, I'd like that." She didn't know what made her answer. She saw his amber eyes sparkle at her reply.

"How about tonight at moonhigh?"

"Okay."

Something seemed to have distracted Bouldertail. He jumped back into the direction he had pointed to earlier. Maybe his Clanmates were waiting for him. Falconstar watched him leave. She couldn't move. Had she just agreed to meet him tonight? Why did she do this? This was mouse-brained! She couldn't meet secretly with someone from another Clan. She was a Clan leader for StarClan's sake. She couldn't break the warrior code. Not like Hawkfeather. Her heart skipped a beat at that thought. Would she and Bouldertail end up like Hawkfeather and Talonwing? No, she wouldn't allow that. All she had to do was to not meet Bouldertail tonight. As simple as that.

xxx

Falconstar didn't go to meet Bouldertail. For some unknown reason she felt miserable for days. A quarter moon had passed since she had talked to Bouldertail and she was in a very unpleasant mood ever since. Hawkfeather had complained about her sister's rude behavior and tried to find out why she was acting so strange. The deputy went to her sister's den. There was much time to talk before leaving for the Chestnut Hollow to meet with the other Clans at the Gathering.

"You do know that you can talk to me, right Falconstar?"

"Yes, I know. But everything is fine."

"It's not fine if you yell at your warriors for no reason." The deputy mewed sternly. "What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know what's going on. I don't understand it myself." Falconstar mewed miserable and Hawkfeather crouched next to her to comfort her.

"We have to leave for the Gathering." The deputy mewed abruptly after a few moments.

"You're right. Maybe some fresh air will do me some good." The Clan leader mewed.

They had reached the Chestnut Hollow right after ForestClan got there and Falconstar went to the boulder to greet Hawkstar.

"HedgeClan are coming." The brown-and-black ForestClan she-cat mewed.

"Where is Rabbitstar?" Falconstar wondered.

Leafstorm and Bouldertail walked up to the two she-cats. "Rabbitstar died. I am Clan leader." Leafstorm told them. "Let's begin." The pale gray tom jumped on the boulder and started the Gathering.

"HedgeClan have a new Clan leader: me. I am Leafstar now and Bouldertail is my duly appointed deputy." The dark gray tom was bigger than Hawkfeather and Talonwing beside him. Falconstar wondered whether this was Leafstar's intention.

"This is all I have to report." The new Clan leader stepped back.

Hawkstar and Falconstar didn't have much to report. Falconstar introduced Pebblepaw and Stonepaw who had both joined them here as new apprentices. The Gathering was kept very short. Leafstar seemed keen to get back his camp.

"Falconstar, in here." The black-and-ginger she-cat heard her name being hissed and moments later she was being dragged into a bramble thicket. Thorns pulled at her fur.

"Bouldertail, what are you doing?" she tried to keep her voice low.

"Why didn't you meet me that day? I was waiting for you."

"Are you mouse-brained? We cannot meet in the middle of the night. We'd be breaking the warrior code."

"This isn't about the warrior code. I wanted to talk with you! There are so many mouse-brained cats in my Clan. I was only looking for someone decent to talk to."

Falconstar shifted her paws. _I guess there is nothing wrong with talking_, she thought.

"Okay, let's meet in two days at moonhigh."

"Promise you will be there." Bouldertail pressed.

"I'll be there."

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I based the Clan structure on the Warriors books by Erin Hunter.**

Thanks for reading my story...

Now here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 10  
**

Tonight was the night she had agreed to meet Bouldertail. Falconstar still felt that she was breaking the warrior code, but she had promised the dark gray HedgeClan tom to be there. She couldn't turn him down again. Her word would be worth nothing, if she'd never keep it. Moonhigh was close. Her Clanmates were sleeping in their dens, except for Grayfeather who was guarding the camp entrance. Falconstar went to the dirt place passage to sneak out of the camp. She tried to walk casually and to not draw any attention to her. After all, she was the Clan leader and could go to make her dirt.

Once she was outside, she took a detour to the ForestClan border in case someone was following her. She had reached the HedgeClan border just past moonhigh and scented the air for Bouldertail.

"You really came." The dark gray tom exclaimed.

Falconstar was startled and turned around: Bouldertail sat half a fox-length from their border. She went closer to him.

"I didn't mean to make you wait. Did you hide your scent?"

"Yes, I brushed through some wet ferns. We have a stream that runs through our territory. Lots of herbs and bracken grow there." The huge gray tom sat down more comfortably on his side of the border and flicked his tail to indicate to Falconstar to sit beside him. The black-and-ginger she-cat wasn't sure whether she should stay and shifted her paws nervously.

"Do you still think we're breaking the warrior code?" Bouldertail voiced her concerns.

"Yes, I do."

"We'll both stay on our territory and chat a little. How could we possibly break the warrior code?"

"By exchanging information that could be used to harm our Clans." Falconstar mewed.

"Then we won't do this." Bouldertail mewed swiftly. "So, how are you?"

"You're asking a Clan leader how she is?"

"No, I am asking you."

Falconstar was still a little unsure whether she should stay or leave. But Bouldertail made everything sound so easy. Perhaps they weren't breaking the warrior code. Perhaps she could enjoy a little talk with someone other than her sister. Falconstar had realized that she only ever had decent conversations with her sister. Her Clanmates would talk with her about their patrols or how well the apprentices' training went. They never talked with her about any personal things. Even Grasswhisker only comes by to tell her about his dreams and visions. Falconstar thought that she missed something in her life. Perhaps it was that: having someone to talk to. And if that someone was Bouldertail, what harm could come from it?

"Thanks, I am fine." She replied the tom's question. "And I believe you are fine, too."

"Yes, I am great. Ever since I become deputy, my life has changed quite a lot. But I am fine."

xxx

When Falconstar returned to her den, the first signs of dawn were near. She and Bouldertail had talked for hours. Falconstar was happy as she curled back in her nest to get some sleep before the dawn patrol was leaving. She had agreed to meet Bouldertail again in four days. She was looking forward to it.

Falconstar felt a prang and flicked her ears in annoyance. She felt it again and opened her eyes. Hawkfeather was standing next to Falconstar. Her paw lifted to prod her sister again if she wouldn't get up.

"Are you going to sleep all day?" the deputy asked. "It's almost sunhigh."

Falconstar woke up with a start. She had been so tired after meeting Bouldertail, she didn't realize that the sun was standing high in the sky.

"I am sorry. Why didn't wake me earlier? I didn't sleep well last night."

"It's ok. I took care of the patrols. But you are to lead the hunting party that leaves soon."

"Yes, I am ready for that." The Clan leader stretched her still-tired legs and quickly licked her fur to clean it a bit.

Falconstar felt embarrassed. A Clan leader should have been up and keeping track of what is going on in the Clan. She left her den and met with Stormtail, Mudheart and Pebblepaw.

"Is everyone ready to leave?" she asked her Clanmates.

"Ready when you are." Stormtail replied.

"Okay, let's go then. Perhaps Pebblepaw can show us what she has learned so far. Did you assess her hunting yet, Mudheart?" Falconstar mewed.

"No, not yet. I was going to wait for another couple of days. But she is doing very well." The young warrior replied. Pebblepaw's eyes shone at her mentor's praise.

xxx

Half a moon had passed. Falconstar had gone to meet Bouldertail a few times. She enjoyed it a lot and couldn't wait for the next time to see him. After she had slept in so badly on their first meeting, they had met for a shorter period. Falconstar had to run a Clan and Bouldertail had responsibilities as well. The day had been busy and now Falconstar was in her den with Hawkfeather.

"Grayfeather and Sweetcloud have become mates." The deputy mewed.

"I've noticed that, too. And Birchheart is padding after Shinyflower. The Clan needs more kits. Let's hope we'll have some soon."

"Oh yes, Birchheart and Shinyflower. They would make a cute couple." Hawkfeather agreed.

"Are you still seeing Talonwing?" Falconstar asked after a moment.

"Yes, we are still mates. I don't think that will change. Don't be mad at me, Falconstar. We love each other."

"As long as you are careful that you are not seen by anyone."

"You don't need to worry, we're careful. Talonwing has been very busy lately. We haven't had a chance to meet in a quarter moon. Apparently there is some kind of problem with HedgeClan." Hawkfeather mewed concerned.

"Leafstar was bound to cause trouble. Let's hope he stays out of our fur."

"Don't you know anything about it?" the deputy asked.

"What would I know about HedgeClan?" Falconstar replied confused.

"Well, I just thought you might know something. You seem distracted very often."

"I am not distracted. Why would you say that?" Falconstar was still confused by her sister's remarks. She had been very careful herself not to be seen together with Bouldertail, the HedgeClan deputy. Did Hawkfeather know that Falconstar secretly met with the gray tom?

"Every couple of days you are unusually tired. If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you are meeting with someone from another Clan." the black deputy mewed slily.

Falconstar didn't know what to reply. Yes, she was tired after her meetings with Bouldertail. Those would be very short nights.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I am not tired. That must be your imagination."

"I thought you trusted me, Falconstar. I would never tell any cat if you met with someone from another Clan; I wouldn't even tell Talonwing." Falconstar thought her sister sounded hurt.

"I do trust you, Hawkfeather." The Clan leader replied.

"Then tell me who you are seeing. I can help you cover it up."

Falconstar remained silent. She trusted her sister, but she wasn't sure whether she should tell her.

"Are you seeing someone from ForestClan or HedgeClan?" Hawkfeather pressed.

Falconstar shuffled her paws, but didn't answer.

"So it is true. Is it a handsome tom?"

"What are you talking about?" Falconstar stammered.

"You are behaving the same way I did when I first met with Talonwing." Hawkfeather explained.

"It's nothing like that. I am not mates with Bouldertail, we are just talking."

"So it's Bouldertail! Well, he is handsome."

"We are not mates." Falconstar insisted, but her sister didn't seem convinced.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I based the Clan structure on the Warriors books by Erin Hunter.**

Thanks for reading my story...

Now here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Falconstar was confused. She had always trusted Hawkfeather's opinion on all matters of life. Since they were kits, her sister had a better judgment of their Clanmates' feeling. And Hawkfeather thought that she and Bouldertail were mates?! Falconstar couldn't deny that the big gray tom's amber eyes were sparkling whenever he looked at her. There was a sense of closeness between the two cats. The black-and-ginger she-cat felt very much at ease when she was with Bouldertail. She liked it when his pelt brushed hers and when his breath stirred the fur in her ear. But Falconstar was certain that nothing would ever happen between her and Bouldertail. They were from different Clans for StarClan's sake.

Two days later, Falconstar left the camp again before moonhigh to meet with the HedgeClan warrior. Hawkfeather's words still rang in her ear. _Was she really on the way of becoming mates with Bouldertail?_ Falconstar shook her head. _Hawkfeather must be wrong. _

"Hello Falconstar, it's good to see you again."

Bouldertail greeted the MeadowClan leader. His amber eyes were sparkling again. Falconstar bounded over to the border and sat down opposite the dark gray tom.

"It's good to see you, too, Bouldertail."

The two cats sat next to each other on top of the scent markers with their pelts brushing against each other. Falconstar noticed a wound on Bouldertail's flank that wasn't there the last time they met.

"You are injured, Bouldertail. Perhaps you should rest in your nest?"

"Oh, this is nothing. Hardly worth mentioning. We had a clash with ForestClan."

"I know we agreed not to talk about Clan issues, but I am worried about you."

Falconstar saw a sparkle in Bouldertail's eyes. _Did she say something that he liked?_

"Yes, I remember that. You didn't want us to break the warrior code. I'll tell you if you like. It's nothing big, really."

"I don't know." Falconstar tensed a little, unsure whether she should let Bouldertail tell her what happened between his Clan and ForestClan. Talonwing had told Hawkfeather that ForestClan and HedgeClan were having some kind of problem.

"Leafstar thought it would be good if we had more territory." Bouldertail began. Clearly he didn't have any concerns about revealing a Clan secret. "So he decided to attack ForestClan. They have the best and most prey-rich territory of all the Clans. He led the attack himself. However, Talonwing stopped us."

"So, you got your wounds from battling ForestClan?" Falconstar asked.

"Yes. Leafstar is mouse-brained if he thinks he can beat Talonwing. Hawkstar picked the best warrior as her deputy."

"What do you mean about Talonwing?" Falconstar asked confused. She had always thought that Hawkstar's choice of her deputy was odd.

"I was there when Talonwing was born." The gray warrior began.

"What?" _How could Bouldertail be present at Talonwing's birth?_ Falconstar wondered.

"I was an apprentice. While patrolling the border with my mentor, we met Hawkstar. She was heavy with her unborn kits. Any other queen would have stayed in the nursery. But she was a Clan leader and I guess she wanted to show her Clanmates that she could run her Clan even as an expectant queen. Anyways, suddenly she started her kitting. Firefoot, he was my mentor, sent me back to camp to fetch Twigbreak our medicine cat. By the time we were back at the border, Willowstem was with Hawkstar. He helped her and she had her kits right there; two kits."

"She had two kits? What happened then?" _Talonwing had a littermate? _Falconstar was even more confused. No-one ever mentioned that Hawkstar had more kits than Talonwing.

"Willowstem said that one kit was born dead and the other kit would live. And then he had a vision from StarClan. I was a young apprentice and this was the first time I witnessed a medicine cat receive a message from our warrior ancestors. Willowstem said that although almost all of Hawkstar's kits were born dead, the one who lived would be as powerful as all her kits put together."

"Talonwing is so powerful?" Falconstar couldn't suppress her surprise.

"Yes, apparently. He doesn't show it often, but he is a powerful warrior, very skillful at battling. Hawkstar named him Talonkit because the talons of a hawk are what make it so deadly."

"Do you know if Hawkstar had kits before Talonwing? I never heard of any of this; you know that I was born later."

"Firefoot told me that Hawkstar had expected kits once before. But none of her first litter survived. Rabbitstar said that Hawkstar became Clan leader as a young cat, much like you, Falconstar. And she and Hazelclaw had been mates for as long as she was leader. Why don't find a mate, Falconstar?"

"What?" Falconstar had been thinking about what Bouldertail just told her. No one in her Clan had ever mentioned Hawkstar's kits. Or the fact that most of them didn't survive.

"I was wondering why don't have a mate, Falconstar?" the gray tom repeated.

"When did we change to this topic?" she stammered.

"Well, I was talking about Hawkstar and her mate. Don't you want to have a mate? You are an amazing cat."

Falconstar looked at Bouldertail with her jaws open in shock. _Was Hawkfeather right after all? Did Bouldertail see more than a friend in her? _

"You haven't answered me." he pressed.

"I don't know." She mewed at last. "I guess I would like to have a mate. Someone to talk to and share ideas. Perhaps one day I have kits." Falconstar felt herself bubble out some of her best kept desires. She felt lonely at time and longed to be a normal cat. And somehow, being with Bouldertail let her feel like a normal cat.

"I am sure you would be a great mother, Falconstar." He purred and pressed closer to her pelt.

"Bouldertail, why did you want to meet with me?" Falconstar questioned. If Hawkfeather was right about Bouldertail's intentions, she wanted the gray tom to admit it.

"So we can talk. I told you this before." He looked confused.

"And why did you really want to meet with me?" she knew it wasn't all he intended to do and she wanted him to admit it.

"To spend time with you." He paused. "Because I love you, Falconstar. I told you before that you are the most wonderful cat I have ever met."

Falconstar couldn't believe what she heard. Bouldertail loved her. No one has ever told her that. She could feel the gray tom stiffen beside her. _Did he regret revealing his feelings to her?_

"Do you really think that I am such a great cat?" she asked and felt Bouldertail relax a little.

"You are to me." He bent down and gently licked the black-and-ginger she-cat's ear.

Falconstar purred. She saw the sparkle in his amber eyes again. His presence felt so good; the warmth of his pelt and his deep voice. Falconstar suddenly felt mouse-brained that she hadn't notice before. She had come so used to Bouldertail's company that she doubted she could live without it again.

* * *

_continues soon..._


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I based the Clan structure on the Warriors books by Erin Hunter.**

Thanks for reading my story... and the reviews...

Now here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The end of green-leaf was close and the nights were getting chilly. Falconstar was meeting Bouldertail now for almost two moons and since half a moon ago they were mates. When the dark gray tom had first told her that he loved her, she felt overwhelmed. Now, his love made her feel happy. _Was this how Hawkfeather felt about Talonwing?_, Falconstar wondered.

The last few days Falconstar didn't feel well. Hawkfeather had suggested her sister to see Grasswhisker, but the Clan leader had declined. She wasn't sick and their medicine cat and his apprentice were busy stocking up their supplies while all the herbs were still fresh. Falconstar woke up early today. She had dreamed about her mother and she told her something that disturbed her a lot. Cloudstorm told her daughter that she would soon know what it feels like to be mother. That information had shocked Falconstar so much that she woke up panting hard. Did StarClan tell her that she expected kits; worst of all, Bouldertail's kits. That would be a disaster.

A quarter moon had passed and Falconstar still didn't know what to do with the information her mother had given her. She hadn't told anyone; not even Bouldertail whom she had met again two nights ago. The black-and-ginger she-cat thought that she could feel something growing inside her, but she wasn't sure if perhaps that was her imagination. Now Falconstar had made up her mind and talk about her dream with Hawkfeather. Her sister had had a kit and might help her figure out what was wrong with her. After the sunset patrol got back to camp, Falconstar told her deputy to come to her den.

"There is something I need to discuss with you, Hawkfeather." The Clan leader mewed to her sister after they were alone the in the leader's den.

"Sure, what is it, Falconstar." Hawkfeather replied and settled herself comfortably on the ground.

"A couple of days ago I had a vision from StarClan. Cloudstorm came to me and told me that I would soon know what it's like to be a mother."

Hawkfeather's eyes grew big. Falconstar didn't know whether it was from hearing about their mother or what Cloudstorm had said. A few moments later, the black she-cat had recovered and replied.

"Well, you and Bouldertail are mates, aren't you? It is possible that you are expecting his kits."

"How can you say that?" Falconstar protested.

"Do you want me to tell you that you are not expecting his kits?" Hawkfeather asked confused.

"I don't know. What will happen to the Clan? Who will lead it? There is so much I have to decide." The Clan leader mewed distressed.

"The Clan will be fine. I will step in for you and we will find someone to help me with my deputy work, Falconstar. More importantly, what will you tell the Clan about the father? I don't think Grasswhisker can make up another weird story."

"You sound as though you are convinced that I am expecting kits. What if Cloudstorm meant something else?"

"I doubt that. Why would our ancestors tell you that you would be a mother soon, if you didn't already expect kits? Maybe they wanted you to have time to find a father." Hawkfeather suggested.

"What do you mean, find a father? The kits have a father."

"Do you plan on telling our Clanmates that Bouldertail is the father of your kits?" the deputy mewed outraged.

"No, of course not. They would never forgive me for having a mate in a different Clan." Falconstar let her head hang and crouched in her nest. What was she thinking of becoming mates with Bouldertail? It was almost inevitable to end in a disaster.

"You have to find a mate in MeadowClan. Quickly. And pretend that he is the father of your kits. I suggest you take Whiskerheart. He has padded after you for so long, the Clan wouldn't be surprised to find out that you are having his kits."

"But they won't be his kits. It wouldn't be fair to him." Falconstar mewed, but she knew that her sister was right. They had to cover up for the kits quickly. Even if it meant using Whiskerheart. It was for the best of the Clan.

"That's the price you have to pay for choosing Bouldertail as your mate."

xxx

In the days that followed, Falconstar spent a lot of time with Whiskerheart. The brown tabby tom was surprised and pleased by his Clan leader's attention and the black-and ginger she-cat pressed hard on them becoming mates. Falconstar knew that it was wrong to use Whiskerheart's feelings for her to cover up her adventure with Bouldertail, but she had to do it. Soon it would be evident to everyone in the Clan that she was expecting kits. Until then, she had to have a believable mate. Falconstar had tried very hard to develop feelings for Whiskerheart, but it never felt the same as it did with Bouldertail.

xxx

It was almost a moon since Falconstar had taken on Whiskerheart as her mate. The MeadowClan leader had told Bouldertail that they couldn't meet any longer because the nights were getting too cold. She felt terrible to lie to the gray HedgeClan tom, but she couldn't sneak out of camp to see him anymore. She was supposed to have a mate in her Clan. And besides, the nights were getting colder.

Yesterday, Falconstar had announced that she was expecting kits to her Clanmates. Many of them congratulated Whiskerheart on becoming a father and Falconstar felt a pang in her heart for making her Clan believe in a lie. So far, sister's plan was working out.

Falconstar's belly had swollen quite a lot now and Grasswhisker insisted that she moved to the nursery. The Clan leader was the only queen at the moment, but Hawkfeather told her that Sweetcloud might join her soon. The young black-and-white she-cat and her mate Grayfeather were inseparable. Grasswhisker and his apprentice Cloudpaw were checking on Falconstar every day. Cloudpaw was excited at the prospect of helping with a kitting and the young cat's mentor told her that it wouldn't be long.

Falconstar had been in the nursery for half a moon. Whiskerheart came to see her very often. And although Falconstar didn't love the brown tabby, she appreciated his care for her. The tom had just left the nursery again when Grasswhisker came to see his Clan leader. The medicine cat sniffed along the queen's body and carefully placed a paw on her belly.

"The kits are growing well. It won't be long until your kitting. But I was wondering what you are going to tell your Clanmates if the kits look like a certain cat from another Clan." The old black-and-white tom mewed.

Falconstar's heart missed a beat. Did Grasswhisker know who the real father of her kits was?

"I don't know what you're talking about." She mewed sternly.

"Don't play with me, Falconstar. I followed your scent when you left the camp at night. It led straight to the border with HedgeClan. So, I am asking you again, what are going to do if any of your kits look like Bouldertail." The old tom mewed brisk.

"You know?" Falconstar gasped. She never imagined the medicine cat to find out about her time with Bouldertail.

"I do. I was surprised when you suddenly became mates with Whiskerheart. You didn't seem interested in him before. But now I understand that you tried to cover up."

"Please don't be mad at me, Grasswhisker." Falconstar pleaded.

"Don't worry. I won't tell any cat. But I do wonder why you and Hawkfeather couldn't find mates in your own Clan."

The medicine cat looked at his Clan leader once more and then turned around and left the hazel thicket that served as the nursery. Falconstar watched the old tom leave.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I based the Clan structure on the Warriors books by Erin Hunter.**

Thanks for reading this story. Sorry it took so long to update...

Now here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The camp was very busy. Falconstar had started kitting just before dawn. The sun was high in the sky now. Grasswhisker and Cloudpaw had been with their Clan leader all morning and helped the young queen with her first kitting. The black-and-ginger she-cat lay in a deep nest of moss and panted heavily. Cloudpaw had given Falconstar borage to strengthen her and help ease the pain.

"The kits are coming now." Grasswhisker mewed when the queen's body quivered and a wave of contraction surged through Falconstar. Moments later a small wet bundle plunged out. The old tom ran his tongue over the kit to make its blood run. Cloudpaw watched her mentor intensively.

"It's a black she-kit." He announced a little later.

"There is another one coming." Cloudpaw said and readied herself to nip open the kitting sac and lick the kit as Grasswhisker had just done. A few moments later a tiny bundle jay at the apprentice's paws and she busied herself to make the little kit rouse.

"This one is a ginger she-kit." The black apprentice mewed at last. "Looks like you split your pelt color to your daughters. One black, one ginger."

Another ripple surged through Falconstar's body and a third kit plunged out. Grasswhisker signaled to Cloudpaw to take care of the newest arrival, while he checked on their mother.

"This was the last kit. You did very well, Falconstar. Rest now; I'll bring you some borage later."

"This one here is a cute gray tom." Cloudpaw mewed. "Actually there are all adorable. Do you have names for them yet?"

Grasswhisker let out a mrrow of laughter. "Let Falconstar rest a little. There is no hurry in naming the kits."

Falconstar looked at her three kits and purred. They were huddled into the curve of her belly and were already suckling busily. She bent down to lick each of them herself; taking in the scents of her precious kits. She noticed that the tom had the same dark gray pelt as Bouldertail. However, her kits all had a different pelt color; it shouldn't be too difficult to explain the gray colored tom to her Clanmates.

xxx

It had been two days since Falconstar kittened. Whiskerheart and Hawkfeather had visited her the most often, besides from the two medicine cats. By now, all her Clanmates had come to see her kits. Foxstep, Falconstar's father and the only elder in the Clan, had purred hard when he saw the little ginger kit.

"She looks so much like me." the ginger tom had commented.

Falconstar had named her two daughters Nightkit and Redkit, based on their pelts. The little dark gray tom, she had named Rockkit. Whiskerheart had said that he liked the names very much. He adored the kits, especially the two she-kits who looked so much like their mother. Falconstar felt bad for lying to him about the kits. Whiskerheart still believed that he was their father.

xxx

Leaf-bare had a strong grip on the Clans. It had snowed more than any cat could remember. Falconstar's kits were almost two moons old and now old enough to explore the camp a little. The Clan leader watched her kits closely as they darted across the camp and ran into snow drifts. Falconstar enjoyed seeing her kits play and at the same time she wanted to give Sweetcloud some quiet time to rest. The young she-cat had joined Falconstar in the nursery as she expected her first litter; she was due any day. Falconstar's three kits were growing fast. Nightkit and Redkit were as adventurous as their mother and got themselves into a lot of mischief. Rockkit on the other hand was the smart one. He would always get around being caught, even though he caused as much trouble as his sisters. The little gray tom was by far the biggest of Falconstar's litter. _He_ _went after his father_, Falconstar thought. Not a single day went by that he didn't remind Falconstar of Bouldertail. She had discussed Rockkit with Hawkfeather once when the kits were smaller. The deputy, too, had noted how much the kit looked like the HedgeClan warrior. And even Grasswhisker had mentioned it once or twice. Falconstar hoped no-one else would notice.

Hawkfeather had taken over the Clan while her sister was in the nursery. Three moons ago, the black she-cat had led the Clan to the Gathering; much to the surprise of the other Clans. As expected, Leafstar snarled about the useless leaders of MeadowClan – he despised Falconstar and Hawkfeather because they were young she-cats who had kits. However, Hawkstar had congratulated on Falconstar's kits. The ForestClan leader had always been a sensible cat and Hawkfeather liked her genuinely.

Tonight would be another Gathering. This time Falconstar would lead her Clan again. Sweetcloud and Cloudpaw would watch her kits. Grasswhisker's apprentice had adored the kits since the day they were born. She was excited at the prospect of having more kits in camp soon. Stormtail, who had helped out Hawkfeather with the deputy work, was heading for the nursery where Falconstar and Cloudpaw crouched and watched the kits play in the snow.

"Falconstar", he mewed to his Clan leader and bowed his head in greeting. "We need to leave soon. The snow will slow us down and we should leave earlier than usual."

"As you say, Stormtail." She turned to her kits and called them to her. "Listen kits, I have to go away for a short while. Cloudpaw will look after you and you will listen to her, right."

"Where are you going?" Redkit asked.

"Tonight is a Gathering and cats from all three Clans meet in the Chestnut Hollow." Falconstar explained.

"Can we come with you?" Rockkit piped.

"No, you are too young. You will go into the nursery and wait for me."

"Can we play with Cloudpaw?" Nightkit asked. She was as fond of the apprentice as the black cat was of her.

"Of course, you can play with Cloudpaw. But don't play too rough." Falconstar mewed sternly.

The kits squeaked with joy and scrambled into the nursery after the medicine cat apprentice. Falconstar rose to her paws and followed Stormtail to the warriors' den. Hawkfeather had decided on the cats to come with them to the Gathering. After a brief meeting they headed out of the camp.

The snow reached Falconstar to her belly and soon her fur was full of burrs of frozen snow. Hawkfeather had taken over the lead. When they finally reached the Chestnut Hollow, Falconstar was breathing heavily. The trek through the snow had exhausted her. She waited to catch her breath before meeting up with the other Clan leaders beside the Boulder.

"Hello Falconstar, it's good to see you again. How are your kits?" the ForestClan leader greeted her warmly.

"Thank you, Hawkstar. It's good to be here again. My kits are very well. They are getting bigger by the day; and getting into mischief all the time." Falconstar replied.

"They are kits." Hawkstar purred.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Falconstar saw Leafstar roll his eyes in annoyance over the two she-cat's conversation.

"Well, if you are done sharing nursery stories, perhaps we can start the Gathering." He mewed at last.

"Let the Gathering begin." Hawkstar's mew rang across the Hollow. The cats became quiet and looked up at their leaders. Hawkfeather, Talonwing and Bouldertail, the three deputies, were sitting just beneath the boulder on which Falconstar and the other leaders stood.

"ForestClan is thriving in spite of the snow. We have two new warriors here today: Smalltail and Spottedclaw." The brown she-cat mewed. Falconstar saw a gray she-cat and a pale gray tom proudly puffing out their chests. The other cats cheered for the young warriors and Hawkstar stepped back to let Leafstar address the Clans.

"HedgeClan is thriving, too. But I have sad news to bring to you. Twigbreak is dead. Leafwhisker is our new medicine cat."

Falconstar saw the white-and-gray tom sitting next to Grasswhisker and Willowstem. They were talking in low voices. Leafwhisker was a young cat, but he had trained hard with his mentor. Leafstar didn't have any other news to share and stepped back. Now it was Falconstar's turn, but she didn't have anything to report and the Gathering was adjourned. She saw Bouldertail staring at her and deliberately turned her back on him.

"Come on, Hawkfeather, let's get back to camp."

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I based the Clan structure on the Warriors books by Erin Hunter.**

Thanks for reading this story and the reviews...

Now here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Another moon had passed. Falconstar's kits were exploring the camp more every day; and getting into more mischief. Since they didn't need their mother every second of the day anymore, Falconstar had started taking over her duties as Clan leader. Sweetcloud had had her kits shortly after the last Gathering. However, half a moon after they were born, the kits came down with whitecough that killed one of them. Now the young black-and-white queen was left with only Rainkit. The cold of leaf bare had gotten to all the cats in the Clan. Honeyflower and Petalflower had joined Foxstep in the elders' den; their joints had become too stiff too hunt anymore. And Lilyheart was still fighting greencough. Grasswhisker wasn't sure if the tortoiseshell she-cat would recover from the sickness.

Since the last Gathering a few days ago, Falconstar was very quiet. Grasswhisker was concerned that their leader had come down with a sickness and he and Cloudpaw examined the black-and-ginger queen. However, Falconstar wasn't ill. She was troubled by something that happened at the Gathering.

They had already ended the Gathering and the Clans were ready to head back when Bouldertail approached Falconstar. They were hidden from view behind a small hazel bush. Falconstar hadn't talked to the gray tom since she found out that she expected his kits.

"What do you want, Bouldertail?" the she-cat sat down neatly and eyed the other warrior. The HedgeClan warrior looked tense.

"I am not mouse-brained, Falconstar. Your kits; they are mine, aren't they."

"What makes you think they are yours?" Falconstar tried to hide her panic. What would Bouldertail do if he found out the truth?

"What makes me think that I am their father? How can you ask this? We were mates! Did you forget about me this quickly?" his voice was hard. It made Falconstar's heart ache. She hadn't meant to hurt him.

"I haven't forgotten about you, Bouldertail. And I never will. I treasure the time we had, but it's over. It's best for our Clans if we don't see each other again."

"I want to know the truth." He pierced Falconstar with his eyes. "We can wait until your kits are apprenticed or you can tell me now. Am I their father?"

Falconstar felt the world around her swirl. She looked into Bouldertail's amber eyes and saw Rockkit reflected in them. Her little son looked so much like his father. She debated with herself whether or not to tell him. The dark gray tom had moved closer to Falconstar and pressed his muzzle into her fur.

"They are yours." She whispered at last. "But please don't tell anyone. It's best for the kits. They think Whiskerheart is their father."

Bouldertail sat back and nodded. "Thank you for telling me. I will keep your secret safe."

And with that he had turned around and left. Falconstar had no memories of getting back to camp. Ever since she had found out about having his kits, she had wanted to tell Bouldertail. She was certain the gray tom would have been a great father. Now he knew the truth and he promised to keep it a secret. Falconstar felt like she was lost in haze; everything was blurred. She felt a tongue rasped over her ear and heard the distant high-pitched mew of her kits.

"Play with us, Whiskerheart." Redkit demanded.

"Show us some battle moves." Rockkit mewed.

"No, Whiskerheart and I have to go outside. The three of you can play with Rainkit." Falconstar told her kits. Whiskerheart had to quiet them because they immediately started complaining.

Once Falconstar and Whiskerheart had left the nursery, the black-and-ginger she-cat indicated that they were leaving the camp. The brown tabby tom looked utterly confused but didn't object. Falconstar led them to a quiet spot.

"There is something I have to tell you, Whiskerheart." The black-and-ginger she-cat began. Back in the nursery, her plan seemed so simple, but now Falconstar was scared. "I wanted to tell you this for some time, but there wasn't a good moment yet. I guess there will never be a good moment." She took a deep breath and looked into Whiskerheart's eyes.

"You are not the father of my kits. I am sorry I lied to you."

"There is nothing to apologize. I knew they are not mine."

Falconstar gasped at the tom's words. How did he know?

"I don't understand. If you knew the truth, why didn't you say something? Why did you let the Clan believe that you are the father?"

"I wanted them to be my kits. You know how much I care about you, Falconstar. I guess, I didn't care that someone else fathered them. If our Clanmates believe they are my kits, then they will be my kits." The brown tabby answered.

"I am sorry things didn't work out between us. You would have been a great father and the kits love you."

"Thank you, Falconstar. But I think Bouldertail would have been a great father, too. Does he know about his kits?"

Falconstar gasped again. Pure horror griped her. Did Whiskerheart know the truth about her and Bouldertail? How did he find out?

"Will you tell the Clan the truth?" she asked tentatively.

"I won't tell any cat. I will protect you and our kits." He mewed solemnly.

Falconstar briefly pressed her muzzle into Whiskerheart's fur and purred. She knew she had to be grateful about the brown tabby's support, but she was afraid of what might come out of this lie. Whiskerheart was intent to let everyone believe that Nightkit, Redkit and Rockkit were his kits. However, Falconstar wanted to tell her kits the truth when they were older. Whiskerheart ran his tongue over Falconstar's ear and pressed his pelt against hers.

xxx

A few days later, Falconstar and Hawkfeather were sitting outside the nursery and watched the kits play in the 's kits were four moons old. They had learned a few battle moves from Whiskerheart and were now playing a mock battle. Soon the kits would be apprenticed and the Clan leader could focus again on leading her Clan. Sweetcloud and her daughter Rainkit were inside the hazel thicket and Falconstar and her sister had time for a private conversation. Hawkfeather had told her sister that Talonwing didn't come to their meeting place the previous night.

"He had never missed a single meeting before, Falconstar. I am very concerned. What if something happened to him? What if he got sick?"

"What do you want me to do, Hawkfeather? I can't go to ForestClan and ask how he is." Falconstar mewed a little frustrated.

"Yes, I know. I was thinking, maybe we can go to the forest and search for his scent."

"Are you mouse-brained, Hawkfeather?" Falconstar whispered. "We cannot trespass into ForestClan territory at night. And what about my kits?"

"We wouldn't be gone for long and Sweetcloud could look after your kits. Please Falconstar." The deputy pleaded.

"We are both mouse-brained. Okay, I will come with you; but only if Sweetcloud agrees to watch my kits." The black-and-ginger she-cat couldn't deny her sister this request. And to tell the truth, Falconstar worried about Talonwing as well. There had to be a reason, he didn't meet Hawkfeather.

xxx

Night had already fallen. Falconstar and Hawkfeather had left the camp after the sunset patrol returned. The Clan leader had told her Clanmates that she and the deputy had to go to the Sacred Stone and share tongues with their ancestors on an urgent matter. Thankfully, Grasswhisker hadn't objected and Sweetcloud was more than willing to watch Falconstar's kits until she would return.

"This is where we usually meet, Falconstar." Hawkfeather had led them right to the border with ForestClan. The black-and-ginger she-cat tasted the air in the hope to detect some traces of Talonwing. Suddenly, Falconstar tensed. She had picked up a hint of blood.

"This way, Hawkfeather." She led the way to a bramble thicket. The smell of blood grew stronger as she approached the brambles. The two sisters came to a sudden stop and Hawkfeather gasped in shock.

"Talonwing, what happened?"

The ForestClan deputy lay half hidden beside the bramble thicket; he was covered with blood and didn't move.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I based the Clan structure on the Warriors books by Erin Hunter.**

Thanks for the overwhelming response to the previous chapter. It makes me happy how you connect with the characters and the story.

Now here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Talonwing, can you hear me?" Hawkfeather cried desperately and licked her mate's fur to rouse him. "Please, don't leave me." she pleaded.

The black tom began to stir and painfully lifted his head to look at the two MeadowClan she-cats that stood beside him.

"Hawkfeather, Falconstar, thank StarClan you found me." he whispered and collapsed again.

Hawkfeather circled around her mate and tore at the ground with her claws. She wanted to help him, but fear made her incapable of thinking clearly.

"We have to get him back to camp. He needs a medicine cat to look after him." Falconstar mewed briskly. "Stop pacing and help me, Hawkfeather." The black she-cat jumped at the sound of her name and darted to her sister's side.

"No." Talonwing's mew was barely audible.

"Don't be mouse-brained. You need help!" Falconstar became annoyed with the ForestClan warrior. He would die if he didn't get help immediately.

"I can't go back to my Clan." The tom answered. His voice was heavy with pain.

"What are you talking about? You'll die if you stay here." Falconstar answered.

Beside Falconstar, Hawkfeather started wailing again. Her sister couldn't think straight. Falconstar had to act quickly if they wanted to safe Talonwing and find out what had happened to him.

"Hawkfeather, clean his wounds. I'll be back in a heartbeat." The black-and-ginger she-cat left and searched for any traces of prey. Talonwing needed fresh-kill to regain his strength. He was a young cat; perhaps he would recover even without a medicine cat treating his wounds. The worst of leaf-bare was over, but prey was still scarce. Falconstar had to look much harder until she had found a mouse and a sparrow to take back to the injured tom.

Hawkfeather was leaning over Talonwing and she was licking his wounds. The black tom had a large wound on his shoulder and his flank was badly scratched, too. Falconstar dropped her catch at the tom's paws and told him to eat it.

"I don't think any of his wounds is infected, but we have to keep them clean. Cloudpaw told me that horsetail is good for treating injuries. Falconstar, could you go and look for some horsetail?" Hawkfeather mewed.

"Is our daughter a good medicine cat apprentice?" Talonwing asked. His ears had twitched when his kit was mentioned.

"Yes, Cloudpaw is a great medicine cat apprentice." Hawkfeather replied and Talonwing purred.

"I'll look for the horsetail, Hawkfeather. Make sure that Talonwing eats the fresh-kill." Falconstar mewed and vanished into the darkness of the forest once more.

xxx

Silverpelt shone above their heads and the moon stood high in the sky. Talonwing lay in a make-shift nest. His wounds were now covered with a poultice of horsetail pulp. When Falconstar returned with the herb, he had finished most of the fresh-kill. Falconstar and Hawkfeather crouched close to the ForestClan tom and listened to his words. He had regained enough strength to tell them how he had ended up beside the bramble thicket.

"Three days ago, we were attacked by HedgeClan. Leafstar thinks he can steal our territory. He is so mouse-brained. I led the patrol that drove them away. When we returned to our camp, I noticed that two of my warriors were gone. I was confused. No cat was severely injured in the battle. What had happened to them?" The black tom's green eyes glowed for a moment as anger burned up inside him. He was taken three days back in time.

xxx

A young black tom with one white paw led a patrol of four cats through a narrow gap between two thick hazel bushes. On the other side, well hidden from view and down a gentle slope, lay ForestClan's camp. A huge bramble thicket ran along one side of the camp and kept out the cold wind. Smalltail and Larchwing came out of the warriors' den which was made at the side of the brambles. The two she-cat warriors watched Flamepaw and her sister Mudpaw practicing their battle moves outside the apprentices' den. They were the only apprentices in the Clan at the moments. The two young cats looked up when the patrol returned to camp. At the far end, Willowstem the medicine cat, emerged from his den that lay past an abandoned badger's den. The brown tabby tom must have scented the wounded cats in Talonwing's patrol.

"Send the injured cats to my den, Talonwing." The medicine cat told the deputy.

The young warrior flicked his tail to Dustflower and Boulderheart and indicated the wounded cats to go with Willowstem. A brown-and-black she-cat emerged from behind a shield of lichens that hang in front of a small cave.

"Did you drive out Leafstar?" she asked the deputy. The black tom went over to the she-cat and dipped his head in respect.

"Yes, Hawkstar. We have driven HedgeClan out of our territory. Dustflower and Boulderheart were injured in the attack. Willowstem sees to them right now."

"Well done, Talonwing." Hawkstar praised her deputy.

"There is a problem, Hawkstar. Just as we entered the camp again, I noticed that Embershine and Oakstorm were gone." Talonwing's mew was filled with concern and confusion.

"What do you mean, they are gone? Were they injured as well?" the Clan leader asked confused.

"No, they weren't injured. It seems as though they have disappeared. Maybe HedgeClan set an ambush and caught them. But I didn't notice anything strange. I will lead a patrol to search for them."

"Not tonight. It will have to wait until dawn." Hawkstar looked up into the sky and saw only a few StarClan warriors. Clouds kept most of Silverpelt hidden from view. It would be a dark night.

"We might not be able to track their scents in the morning." Talonwing objected to his leader's orders.

"It is too dangerous to look for them now. Take a patrol out first thing in the morning."

xxx

Dawn was breaking. A pale red light crept along the horizon and turned the gloomy forest into a shadowy haze. Talonwing had taken three of his warriors to search for Embershine and Oakstorm. Pineflower, who was an excellent tracker, led the way.

"This is strange, Talonwing." The black-and-white she-cat mewed after stopping for several moments. "They seemed to have stayed here for the night. Their scents are much stronger near that hazel thicket, but I can't make out which way they went."

The deputy went to Pineflower and tasted the air. The she-cat was right. Embershine's and Oakstorm's scents were stronger right where he stood, but there was no scent line that left from the hazel thicket. It was as though the missing warriors had disappeared into thin air.

"Let's swarm out form here, but be very careful. Maybe there is a trap somewhere." Talonwing ordered.

Mousetail and Tinyclaw, two of the Clan's senior warriors, nodded at their deputy's words and spread out. Pineflower followed Talonwing around the hazel thicket. Suddenly they heard a shriek and furious hisses from further away and ran back to their Clanmates. Talonwing's blood ran cold in his heart at the sight before him. Embershine and Oakstorm loomed over Mousetail and Tinyclaw. Leafstar stepped out from behind on old oak tree.

"What are you doing here, Leafstar? And what happened to Mousetail and Tinyclaw?" Talonwing demanded.

"Oh, your precious warriors were weak and useless. I helped you get rid of them." The HedgeClan leader sneered.

"You killed them?" Pineflower asked her eyes wide with disbelieve.

"Embershine and Oakstorm took care of them. They want to make their Clan stronger again. There is no room for weak warriors." Leafstar told the shocked ForestClan cats.

"What did you do with Embershine and Oakstorm? They would never harm their Clanmates." Talonwing mewed.

Leafstar let out an eerie mrrow of laughter that ran a chill down Talonwing's spine. "You are so naive, little deputy. All this was their idea."

"You're lying." Pineflower's words echoed through the forest. The she-cat took a step toward Leafstar when Embershine attacked her and quickly killed her with bite to her throat.

"Your patrol is dead, Talonwing. What are you going to do now? Who do think our Clanmates will believe?" Oakstorm mewed. Embershine wiped off the last of Pineflower's blood from his paws and faced the black tom.

"Hawkstar is a useless Clan leader. We have to get rid of her and you. Oakstorm and I will make ForestClan powerful again." The pale ginger tom mewed.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	18. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I based the Clan structure on the Warriors books by Erin Hunter.**

Let's find out what happened in ForestClan. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please review.

Thanks for reading my story...

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Talonwing pelted back to camp right after his encounter with Embershine, Oakstorm and Leafstar. If they said the truth, Hawkstar was in great danger. When he reached the entrance of the camp, Flamepaw greeted him enthusiastically.

"Look, Talonwing. Embershine and Oakstorm are back." The ginger she-cat told him.

The deputy stopped in his tracks.

"We are sorry to have caused you so much trouble, deputy." Embershine mewed. Talonwing remembered how the ginger tom had killed Pineflower and his fur stood on edge. The deputy swung himself at Embershine and the two toms were locked in a fierce battle.

"Stop that at once." Hawkstar's angry mew rang across camp. The Clan leader marched to the fighting cats and pushed herself between them.

"What are you doing Talonwing?" the leader asked.

"He is a traitor." Talonwing pointed to Embershine. "He killed Pineflower, Tinyclaw and Mousetail."

"What are you talking about, Talonwing? How could I possibly kill three of my Clanmates? And why would I do this?" Embershine mewed innocently. Oakstorm had walked beside the ginger tom.

"I had tripped on my way back here last night. Embershine kept me company until I was well enough to travel again. How can you accuse him of murder?" Oakstorm told the Clan.

Talonwing burned with rage. How dared they attack him in front of the whole Clan? He had seen how Embershine killed Pineflower.

"Where is the rest of your patrol, Talonwing?" Hawkstar asked her deputy.

"Oakstorm and Embershine killed them." The deputy mewed through gritted teeth.

Shocked mews erupted from the assembled cats.

"That can't be." Shrewfur, a pale gray she-cat who was Tinyclaw's mate gasped. An enormous outcry went through the camp and it took Hawkstar a while to silence her Clanmates.

xxx

Talonwing led Hawkstar and a few others to the hazel thicket where he and his patrol were ambushed by Embershine, Oakstorm and Leafstar. Their dead Clanmates still lay on the ground. Willowstem and Hawkstar stepped closer to the deceased cats and sniffed at them. The medicine cat ran a paw along the wounds and inspected the injuries carefully.

"They were killed by a cat." The brown tabby mewed at last.

Hawkstar shot a concerned look to her deputy and ordered that the bodies be taken back to camp. The Clan would sit vigil for them tonight. As the cats made their way back to camp, Hawkstar walked beside Talonwing.

"There was no scent from Embershine or Oakstorm on Pineflower's, Tinyclaw's or Mousetail's pelts. This makes your story very hard to believe." The Clan leader mewed.

"I swear, I saw how Embershine killed Pineflower. He said he wanted to kill you as well." Talonwing told his mother. "That's why I ran back to camp right away. I wanted to check on you."

"From the evidence we have, Talonwing, it looks like you killed them. Although I don't believe this. You wouldn't hurt your Clanmates." Hawkstar kept her voice low.

"You have got to believe me Hawkstar, it's Embershine and Oakstorm who are behind this. And somehow Leafstar is involved in this, too."

"Leafstar?" the brown-and-black she-cat looked puzzled at her son.

"Yes, he was there when we were ambushed by these traitors." Talonwing's mews became a low growl.

"You have to provide evidence for your accusations, Talonwing. I cannot punish two of my warriors without any proof of their treachery." Hawkstar mewed brisk and picked up her pace.

xxx

The Clan had sat vigil for Pineflower, Tinyclaw and Mousetail all night. Now the elders took the fallen warriors outside one at a time to bury them. Talonwing had become the main suspect in their Clanmates' murder. Hawkstar had urged her Clan to wait for more evidence before punishing any cat, but Talonwing knew that his time was running out. Shrewfur wanted to exile the deputy, because she believed he had killed her mate. Talonwing desperately tried to think of something that would help him; something that would prove his innocence. However, he couldn't find a solution to his problem. And to make things worse, he was supposed to meet Hawkfeather tonight. His mate would worry if he didn't show up.

All day his Clanmates mocked him. A few voices arose that demanded that Hawkstar pick another deputy, but their Clan leader refused the request. The black tom overheard his Clanmates' discussion on Hawkstar's weak leadership qualities in the current crisis and realized that this was exactly what Embershine and Oakstorm had intended: to drive out Hawkstar and him.

Talonwing was kept under close guard until night fell. When his guard fell asleep, he managed to leave the camp unseen. The black tom had intended to go to the MeadowClan border and see Hawkfeather and then look for something that would prove that he wasn't a murderer. Talonwing had reached the small strip of territory full with hazel and bramble thickets that was the border with HedgeClan. A few fox-lengths farther away lay the border with MeadowClan.

"Yes, everything is working out as planned."

Talonwing stopped dead. Oakstorm was talking to someone inside the bushes. As quietly as possible, Talonwing crept closer. This might be his chance to prove that Oakstorm and Embershine were traitors.

"It won't be long until they drive out Talonwing and that pathetic Hawkstar."

"Leafstar, your plan was brilliant."

"You still need to be careful. Talonwing is dangerous. It would be best to kill him instead of sending him into exile." The HedgeClan leader mewed.

Talonwing had heard enough. This was all Leafstar's plan! He wanted to weaken ForestClan from within. He must have realized that he could never win against Talonwing in a fair battle. And Embershine and Oakstorm were mouse-brained to fall for the HedgeClan leader's lies. They had been willing to kill their own Clanmates.

"Quiet. I hear someone coming." Leafstar mewed abruptly.

Talonwing readied himself for an attack and a heartbeat later Embershine and Oakstorm racked their claws along his pelt. Talonwing wriggled himself free from the two toms' fierce grip and was sending out blows at them. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and with a massive effort managed to throw Embershine off. The deputy then got a grip on the ginger tom and violently shook his victim until the warrior went limb. Talonwing let go of Embershine and turned his attention back to Oakstorm. The brown tabby was bleeding heavily from a huge wound on his flank. Talonwing didn't remember hurting his Clanmate before; but now he didn't hesitate and attacked Oakstorm with several well aimed blows until he didn't move anymore. Talonwing was panting from the attack and didn't notice Leafstar creeping up on him. Suddenly, a heavy weight held him down and sharp teeth sank into his neck fur. Desperately Talonwing tried to shake off Leafstar. Talonwing mustered all his power in a final attempt to free himself from Leafstar's grip. With his last power, the black tom drew off the pale gray attacker. A sudden noise from the HedgeClan territory ended the battle.

"Leafstar are you all right? You are bleeding! We have to get you back to camp. Leafwhisker has to take a look at your wound."

"Don't fuss over me, Bouldertail. I am fine."

Thank StarClan, Leafstar's deputy didn't see Talonwing and the two HedgeClan warriors left.

xxx

"I can't believe Embershine and Oakstorm killed their own Clanmates." Hawkfeather mewed. She and her sister had listened to Talonwing's story.

"I can't go back to my Clan. They still think that I am a traitor. They won't accept me."

"No, Talonwing. There is a way." Falconstar mewed brisk. "But you have to act quickly."

Talonwing rose to his paws and looked the black-and-ginger she-cat into the eyes. "Tell me then, Falconstar. What do I have to do?"

"You were fighting them right at the border to HedgeClan, right?" Falconstar began and Talonwing nodded. "Go back to your Clan and tell them that you followed Embershine and Oakstorm to the border. You saw them talk with Leafstar and they plotted against ForestClan. But then they started arguing and Leafstar killed them. With any luck there is still some HedgeClan scent on their bodies that could prove that Leafstar was there, too. Lead us to the place where they are."

Talonwing slowly made the way back to the hazel and bramble thickets. Hawkfeather and Falconstar followed him closely.

"Do you really think it would work?" the tom asked Falconstar.

"It's your best chance." The young Clan leader answered.

"Here they are, the filthy traitors." Talonwing pointed to two unmoving bodies that lay beside the hazel thicket.

Falconstar tasted the air and quickly made out HedgeClan scent. She went closer to the blood-stained bodies of Embershine and Oakstorm and twitched her ears.

"You are lucky indeed, Talonwing. The scent here is clearly Leafstar's. You have to hurry before it becomes stale." Falconstar urged the black tom.

"Thank you, Falconstar." Talonwing dipped his head to the black-and-ginger she-cat.

"No need to thank me, Talonwing. Come on, Hawkfeather. We have to get back. It's getting late."

"I want to say goodbye. Go ahead. I'll catch up with you."

Once Hawkfeather and Talonwing were alone, they started to share tongues and pressed their pelts close to each other.

"I missed you so much, Hawkfeather." Talonwing purred and affectionately licked his mate's ear. The two black cats had their tails entwined and enjoyed their moment. Hawkfeather gently licked the fur around Talonwing's wounds. The sound of a cracking twig made them turn around. The deputy gasped.

"Hawkstar."

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	19. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I based the Clan structure on the Warriors books by Erin Hunter.**

Thanks for reading my story..., and sorry for the delay in updating.

Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The brown-and-black ForestClan leader sat down in front of the two lovers and looked at them silently. Hawkfeather wished she would say something, but Talonwing's mother simply sat there and watched them.

"Falconstar's proposal is very good. I am sure it will work." Hawkstar mewed at last.

Hawkfeather blinked in confusion. The ForestClan leader had overheard their previous conversation, but wasn't she going to comment on the forbidden relationship between Hawkfeather and Talonwing? They were breaking the warrior code by secretly meeting. When Falconstar had found out about them, she had scolded her sister for moons.

"I always thought that Cloudpaw looked a lot like you, Talonwing. Now I know why." Hawkstar mewed warmly. Then she rose to her paws and gave them one last look. "I expect you back in camp at dawn." She told her deputy.

Talonwing dipped his head. "I will be there, Hawkstar."

After the ForestClan leader had left, Hawkfeather looked at her mate questionably. Talonwing's gaze was still fixed on the spot where his mother had sat. The black she-cat gently nudged the tom beside her to get his attention.

"Do you think she will cause any trouble for us, Talonwing?"

"No." the tom mewed quietly. "She behaved weird just now. I only hope that she doesn't rip my fur off when I get back to camp."

xxx

Hawkfeather had caught up with her sister a little while later. Dawn hadn't come yet. Before the two sisters returned to their camp, Hawkfeather told Falconstar about her encounter with Hawkstar.

"Talonwing said that she behaved weird, but he doesn't think it will be a problem for us."

"Trust me Hawkfeather, your relationship with Talonwing is a problem." The black-and-ginger she-cat mewed sternly. "The more cats find out about it, the more problematic it gets."

Hawkfeather sighed. She had to admit that her sister was probably right. Her relationship with Talonwing was bound to cause more problems the longer it lasted. But she couldn't stop seeing the ForestClan tom.

Falconstar slipped into the warm nursery and settled in her nest. It was a difficult job, because her kits were spread out all over the place. Redkit, Nightkit and Rockkit were getting too big for the nursery. She had to decide who she wanted as their mentors. The kits were getting old enough to start their warrior training.

xxx

Over a moon had passed since Falconstar and Hawkfeather had rescued Talonwing. By the time of the next Gathering, the tom's wounds had healed. Hawkstar had decided to not accuse Leafstar of corrupting ForestClan. She had reported to dead of so many of her Clanmates as an unfortunate destiny that StarClan had brought unto them. She had said that a fox killed Mousetail and Pineflower, and that the others were killed by greencough.

MeadowClan, on the other hand, was thriving. Falconstar's kits were old enough to be apprenticed. However, she had to postpone the naming ceremony for half a moon when Nightkit came down with whitecough. Her littermates wanted to wait for the black kit to get better. Rockkit said that they'll all be apprentices together. Now Falconstar's daughter was healthy again and it was a beautiful day to hold a naming ceremony. Leaf-bare was coming to an end and the sun warmed their pelts.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come here for a Clan meeting." Falconstar called across the camp. Her Clan had anticipated this meeting. Foxstep, Honeyflower and Petalflower emerged from the elders' den. Pebblepaw and Stonepaw, the Clan's only apprentices dashed out of their den and sat with their mentors. Grasswhisker and Cloudpaw came out of the medicine cat's den and sat down with their Clanmates. Whiskerheart was leading Falconstar's three kits from the nursery to the center of the camp. Rainkit bounced after her denmates and her mother Sweetcloud had to call her back. "It's not your turn now, dear."

Falconstar had thought a long time about who she wanted to mentor her kits. It was a great honor to mentor the Clan leader's kits; whoever she would choose, it would strengthen the position of that cat within the Clan.

"Today is an important day for MeadowClan. We will hold the naming ceremony of three new apprentices and two new warriors. But first, I want to give these young cats their apprentice names." She flicked her tail towards her kits who sat nicely groomed next to Whiskerheart. Their eyes were shining and their bodies shivered with excitement.

"Rockkit, you will now be known as Rockpaw and Grayfeather will be your mentor. Grayfeather, I taught you well and I hope that you will pass on what you learned to this young cat." The gray tabby tom had been thrilled when Falconstar told him he would get to mentor Rockpaw; he never had an apprentice before. The two gray toms touched noses and withdrew to sit with Grayfeather's mate Sweetcloud and their daughter.

"Nightkit, from this day you will be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor will be Birdflight. Birdflight, you are a great warrior and a sensible cat and I know that will pass on everything that you know to this young cat." The small brown tabby she-cat was one of Falconstar's most trusted senior warriors. Birdflight had stepped forward and touched noses with her black apprentice. Once to two she-cat had withdrawn, Falconstar flicked her tail to her third kit.

"Redkit, from this day you will be known as Redpaw and Featherstorm will be your mentor. Featherstorm, you are an experienced warrior and I trust that will pass everything that you know to this young cat." The pale gray-and-black tom touched noses with Redpaw. Falconstar was happy to see her kits with their mentors.

"And now it is my pleasure to give two apprentices their warrior names. They have trained hard in the ways of our ancestors and deserve to be recognized as full warriors. Mudheart, Mousepelt, are you satisfisfied with your apprentices?" Falconstar looked expectantly at her warriors.

"Yes, Falconstar, they have trained in the ways of the warrior code." Mudheart said clear and strong. Mousepelt nodded at the younger tom's words. "They have work hard and will be a credit to their Clan." She mewed.

Falconstar gazed between her warriors and the two gray apprentices. Pebblepaw and Stonepaw had really trained hard and deserved to be made warriors. It was sad that Lilyheart, their mother, couldn't see them now. The pretty tortoiseshell was killed by greencough two moons ago. Her kits had vowed to be the best warriors ever, so that she could be proud of them. Featherstorm's eyes shone with pride at his kits.

"I, Falconstar, leader of MeadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I comment them to you as a warrior in their turn. Pebblepaw, Stonepaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Stonepelt mewed solemnly and his sister echoed him.

"Pebblepaw, from this day you will be known as Pebblefur. The Clan honors your skill and patience." Falconstar placed her muzzle on the she-cat's forehead and Pebblefur gave her Clan leader's shoulder a respectful lick.

"Stonepaw, from this day you will be known as Stonepelt. The Clan honors your loyalty and perseverance." Again, Falconstar placed her muzzle on the younger cat's forehead. Stonepelt copied his sister and gave the Clan leader's shoulder a respectful lick.

"Stonepelt, Pebblefur. Stonepelt, Pebblefur." The Clan cheered.

"Now as it is tradition of the warrior code, Stonepelt and Pebblefur will keep a silent vigil tonight and guard the camp." Falconstar mewed and dismissed her Clan with a flick of her tail. She watched her kits listen to their mentors for a few moments before dashing off to the apprentices' den. _Their training would begin tomorrow_, Falconstar thought fondly. _StarClan, help my kits to be the best warriors they can be._

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	20. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I based the Clan structure on the Warriors books by Erin Hunter.**

I also updated Chapter 17. Silly me. I gave Grayfeather the wrong mate...

Thanks for reading my story...

Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Half a moon had passed. Falconstar watched her kits and their mentors leave the camp. Leaf-bare was almost over. The first signs of new-leaf were visible all over the territory: new buds were sprouting and the prey left their burrows more frequently. The warm rays of the sun had melted the last of the snow, even though the nights were still cold. Falconstar looked across her camp. Hawkfeather was talking to Mudheart, Stonepelt and Birchheart outside the warrior's den. Cloudpaw was trotting back from the nursery where she had checked on Sweetcloud and her daughter Rainkit. The black apprentice met her mentor. The two medicine cats stopped briefly to discuss something and then went together to the medicine clearing. The branches of an old honeysuckle bush quivered and Foxstep, Petalflower and Honeyflower emerged. The three elders seemed cheerful as they made their way toward the camp entrance. Falconstar jumped down from the boulder on which she had sat and walked towards the elders.

"Are you going outside to stretch your legs?" the Clan leader asked the retired warriors.

"It's such a lovely day today, Falconstar. It's wonderful when the cold season ends and we can warm our stiff joints again." Honeyflower mewed and Petalflower purred in agreement.

"Be careful to stay away from the open fields. There isn't enough cover yet for a cat." The black-and-ginger leader advised the elders.

"Don't worry about us, Falconstar." Foxstep, the old ginger tom who was Falconstar's father and former deputy, nudged the Clan leader's shoulder affectionately. "We weren't born yesterday."

Falconstar gave her father's shoulder a quick lick and left the three elders to themselves. She was heading toward Hawkfeather who still sat outside the warriors' den.

"It's a great day today. Who did you assign on the sunhigh patrol, Hawkfeather? I want to lead it myself."

"Hello Falconstar. I had assigned Birchheart to lead the patrol." The deputy flicked her tail to the black-and-white tom who crouched beside her and gulped down the last of his vole.

"If you would rather lead the patrol, Falconstar, I could take Stormtail and Pebblefur on a hunting mission." The young warrior suggested.

"Yes, please do so, Birchheart. And you two", the Clan leader pointed to Stonepelt and Mudheart who had sat quietly next to the deputy, "are coming with me on the patrol. Is that right, Hawkfeather?"

"Yes, I assigned them to go on patrol with Birchheart, but they might as well go with you." The deputy answered.

"We leave when you are ready." Falconstar mewed to the two young gray warriors. Soon Mudheart and Stonepelt followed their Clan leader out of the camp.

xxx

Falconstar and her patrol had renewed the scent markers along their borders with ForestClan and HedgeClan. They hadn't encountered any problems on their way and the three cats had enjoyed the track across their territory. Mudheart had caught a squirrel near the border with ForestClan. The creature had practically jumped in front of his paws and the skilled hunter didn't let such an opportunity pass by. Because they had eaten before leaving for the patrol, Mudheart now carried his prey in his jaw. The three cats were already on their way back to camp when they heard loud noises rises over the trees and bushes. Falconstar had picked up speed and her patrol pelted after her.

The clan leader had entered the camp and was greeted by a big commotion. Cats were running back and forth, and Grasswhisker and Cloudpaw were crouching beside unmoving heaps of fur.

"What's going on?" Falconstar demanded.

"Thank StarClan, you are back." Hawkfeather greeted her sister. The deputy had stood amid her Clanmates and now walked around to stand before her Clan leader.

"Birchheart's patrol brought them back. He said that Honeyflower and Petalflower had gone too far into the fields. An eagle tried to take them, but Foxstep and Stormtail fought off the bird." The black she-cat explained.

"Where are Foxstep and Stormtail?" Falconstar looked around the camp, but couldn't see the two toms.

"They are dead." Hawkfeather mewed weakly. She felt her throat tightened and swallowed hard.

"Dead?" Falconstar thought the ground would give way underneath her paws. How could they be dead? How could her father have been killed?

"This is all my fault." Honeyflower wailed. Grasswhisker dashed to the old she-cat's side to calm her, but Honeyflower wouldn't let herself be comforted.

"Cloudpaw, fetch me a few poppy seeds." The medicine cat mewed to his apprentice. Cloudpaw dipped her head and vanished into the medicine cat's den. A heartbeat later, the black she-cat returned with a small bundle between her jaws.

Honeyflower still crouched next to Grasswhisker and wailed about her loss.

"Petalflower and I should have listened to Foxstep. He warned us not to go that far into the fields. Then a shadow circled overhead and all I remember is Foxstep pulling me to the side."

"Stromtail and I were looking for prey near the fields when he suddenly dashed off." Birchheart told his Clan leader. "I was confused for a moment what had gotten into him. Then I saw an eagle searing down onto Petalflower and Honeyflower. Foxstep attacked the bird, but he didn't have a chance. He had been an elder for a long time. Stormtail had reached the bird and attacked it right away. I called for Pebblefur and we ran to help Stormtail. But we were too late. The eagle had killed him, Foxstep and Petalflower."

Falconstar was still subdued by what she had heard. How cruel that she would loose her father the same way she had lost her mother so long ago.

"Where is Pebblefur?" Falconstar had only now realized that the young gray tabby she-cat wasn't with them in the clearing.

"She is sleeping in the medicine den. She had some bad scratches." Grasswhisker mewed. He tried to feed the poppy seeds to Honeyflower. "Pebblefur is a strong young cat. She will recover in no time. Now eat these seeds, Honeyflower."

The white-and-gray elder obediently swallowed the seeds and Grasswhisker let her to a nest in his den. Falconstar watched them go. She felt sorry for the elder. She had a made a mistake and was severely punished for it. Honeyflower would blame herself for the rest of her life for the death of her Clanmates.

"We will sit vigil tonight for our lost Clanmates and help them find their way to our warrior ancestors in StarClan." The Clan leader mewed sadly.

xxx

New-leaf had come in full. It was almost a moon since the deadly attack by the eagle. Falconstar went back from the nursery to her den. She had gone to tell Sweetcloud that she had decided on Rainkit's mentor and that they will hold the she-kit's naming ceremony in a quarter moon's time. Now Falconstar had a meeting with her deputy and hurried back to her den. Hawkfeather was waiting for her sister at the entrance.

"Sorry, I made you wait. Let's go inside."

"Don't worry about that, Falconstar. Did you tell Sweetcloud about Rainkit's naming ceremony?" the deputy asked.

"Yes, I did. I decided to give Rainkit to Birchheart. He did a great job with Wetpaw and was so sad when his apprentice died." Falconstar told her sister.

"You're right. Birchheart is an excellent choice of mentor."

Hawkfeather seemed a bit absentminded. The black she-cat dug her claws into the ground and swooped her tail over the dry earth in Falconstar's den. The Clan leader wondered if something was worrying her sister.

"Are you all right, Hawkfeather?"

"Yes, of course." Hawkfeather stammered and Falconstar narrowed her eyes on her sister. "What's going on?" she repeated her question.

Hawkfeather briefly looked into her sister's eyes and then turned her gaze to her paws. "I am expecting kits."

"What?" Falconstar exclaimed.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	21. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I based the Clan structure on the Warriors books by Erin Hunter.**

Thanks everyone for following my story. And special thanks to Willowdream of ForestClan; I really appreciate your comments :)

Now here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"I can't believe you're expecting kits again, Hawkfeather." Falconstar told her sister. It had taken her several moments to recover from the shock of hearing these news. After all, Hawkfeather's mate was Talonwing, the deputy of ForestClan.

"Please don't be mad at me, Falconstar." her sister pleaded. "It just happened."

"It just happened?! Hawkfeather, these things don't just happen! After Cloudpaw was born I had asked you to be more careful and not have kits again. This will make everything so complicated. And remember, you officially don't even have a mate. What are we going to tell our Clanmates?" Falconstar furiously slapped her tail across the floor and Hawkfeather flinched at her sister's anger.

"I am very disappointed in you, Hawkfeather. I thought you would be more responsible. After all, you are my deputy. We will have to find someone to step in for you while you're in the nursery. But most importantly, we – or rather, you – need to come up with a plausible explanation why you are expecting kits. I don't want to ask Grasswhisker again; his story was ridiculous." The black-and-ginger she-cat continued her rant.

Hawkfeather had listened to her sister's words silently. When the Clan leader had finished, the black deputy slowly raised her head and looked at her sister.

"You are right, Falconstar. I am irresponsible. But I am in love with Talonwing just as you are with Bouldertail."

"I am not in love with Bouldertail. I haven't seen him since I found out I expected his kits." Falconstar was angry that her sister had brought up Bouldertail and that she assumed the two of them were still mates. The gray HedgeClan tom still walked in Falconstar's dreams, but the Clan leader had decided to give up her love for the good of her Clan. She was no ordinary warrior; she had to look after her Clanmates as well. "Now what do you want to tell our Clanmates, Hawkfeather?"

"I don't know." The deputy mewed quietly. "Perhaps I could tell them that a StarClan warrior had visited me in my sleep and that he fathered my kits."

"That's as ridiculous as the story Grasswhisker told the Clan when you had Cloudpaw." Falconstar snorted.

"But it worked, didn't it?" Hawkfeather replied.

xxx

It was a few days since Hawkfeather told her sister that she expected kits again. Falconstar had taken the news rather bad, Hawkfeather thought. But then, her sister had to carry a heavy burden herself. Tonight a full moon shone over Silverpelt. The three Clans would meet in the Chestnut Hollow for a Gathering. Falconstar told her deputy that she would take all her kits, who now where the only apprentices in the Clan, to the Gathering. Falconstar had dreaded the day when her kits would meet their real father for the first time. Almost everyone in MeadowClan believed that Whiskerheart was their father; only Grasswhisker and Hawkfeather knew that Bouldertail, the deputy of HedgeClan, had fathered Falconstar's kits. Filled with guilt, Falconstar had told Whiskerheart the truth a few moons ago. However the brown tabby tom had already known the truth and promised not to tell anyone. Nonetheless, Falconstar decided not to take Whiskerheart to the Gathering tonight. She had plenty of warriors to choose from and also wanted to take Pebblefur and Stonepelt to attend the Gathering now that they were full warriors.

"Falconstar, are you ready? We need to leave soon." Hawkfeather poked her head into her sister's den. The Clan leader lay in her nest and stared at the wall in front of her. Hawkfeather slipped inside and gently nudged Falconstar.

"We need to leave. Don't worry about what will happen at the Gathering, Falconstar."

The black-and-ginger she-cat looked at her sister, her eyes clouded with worry.

"I hope Bouldertail will stay loyal to me and won't cause any trouble." Falconstar confessed.

"I don't think you need to worry about him. And you aren't taking Whiskerheart along. It'll be fine. Now let's go." Hawkfeather mewed.

Yes, Falconstar had deliberately avoided naming Whiskerheart to come to this Gathering. He always boasted about Redpaw, Nightpaw and Rockpaw being his kits. It made Falconstar feel uncomfortable; especially since both cats knew that it was a lie.

Falconstar led her Clan down the slope into the Chestnut Hollow. The three apprentices stayed close to their mentors as the MeadowClan cats mingled with those from ForestClan and HedgeClan. Falconstar and Hawkfeather headed straight for the Boulder where the Clan leaders and deputies sat. Falconstar mewed a greeting to Hawkstar and Leafstar as she jumped on the huge rock and the Gathering began.

Hawkstar was the first one, to address the Clans; she introduced Willowstem's new apprentice Graypaw. The young tom would train as a medicine cat apprentice. Leafstar stepped forward when Hawkstar had finished, but he didn't have much to report. When Falconstar's turn came, she announced Pebblefur and Stonepelt as new warriors for MeadowClan and her kits as new apprentices. She watched her kits sitting up proudly next to their mentors and was overwhelmed with joy that her once tiny kits were growing into fine warriors. She glanced briefly at Bouldertail, but the gray tom sat motionless between Hawkfeather and Talonwing. Falconstar stepped back, indicating the end of the Gathering.

Hawkstar let out a soft purr. "Your kits are already apprentices, Falconstar?"

"Yes they are. They will be a credit to MeadowClan once they are fully trained warriors."

"I am sure they will. The gray tom looks like he could be a warrior already." Bouldertail mewed. The Clan leaders had jumped down from the rock and were standing amid their deputies.

"Yes, he's huge." Talonwing commented. "What did you say his name was? Rockpaw?"

"Oh yes, Rockpaw will be an enormous cat." Hawkfeather answered. "Good thing he has his sisters to keep him in his place."

Falconstar let out a mrrow of amusement. Hawkfeather was right: Redpaw and Nightpaw would put their brother in his place. The two she-cats didn't seem the slightest bit intimidated by Rockpaw's size. Leafstar snarled at the whole conversation. He had always loaded the she-cats' talk of kits around him.

"Bouldertail, let's get going." He called to his deputy who dipped his head to the remaining Clan leaders and then headed after his own leader.

Falconstar was glad that she didn't have to talk to Bouldertail anymore. It had made her uncomfortable that the Clan leaders and deputies took so much interest in her kits.

"It's a pity that Whiskerheart wasn't here to see his kits being introduced to the Clans." Hawkstar mewed thoughtfully.

"Yes, he has a wrenched paw and couldn't make the journey." Falconstar lied. She bit the ForestClan leader goodbye and called to her Clanmates to leave.

xxx

Hawkfeather had moved to the nursery shortly after the Gathering. Her kits were due in soon and Grasswhisker insisted that she would get some rest. Hawkfeather had told her Clanmates that a StarClan tom had fathered her kits. Grasswhisker, who seemed to know what was going on, had taken the lead and told their Clanmates how blessed Hawkfeather and all of MeadowClan are. He even went to the Sacred Stone to share tongues with their warrior ancestors and then confirmed the miraculous events that led to Hawkfeather's unexpected pregnancy. Falconstar couldn't believe that her Clanmates had accepted their deputy's kits so easily. Didn't they know where kits come from? Or perhaps, they didn't want to know the truth and believing in some strange StarClan story made things easier for them.

Falconstar had named Birchheart and Featherstorm to replace Hawkfeather as deputy. It was a difficult decision. Since Rainpaw became an apprentice, all her senior warriors were currently training an apprentice and the Clan leader didn't want to slow down the young cats' training in naming their mentors deputy. In the end, Falconstar had decided to let two warriors share the responsibility.

Grasswhisker and his apprentice slipped out of the nursery and walked toward Falconstar. Alarmed, the black-and-ginger she-cat approached the two medicine cats.

"Grasswhisker, Cloudheart, is there a problem with Hawkfeather or her kits?"

The black-and-white tom shook his head. "Everything is fine, Falconstar. We will keep a close eye on Hawkfeather. I think she might have her kits sooner than I thought at first." His apprentice stood beside him with shining eyes. A few days ago, the black she-cat had been given her full name as medicine cat. When Cloudheart told her mother, Hawkfeather had purred and licked her kit's ear. Cloudheart was happy that she could help her mother with her second kitting as a true medicine cat.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	22. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I based the Clan structure on the Warriors books by Erin Hunter.**

Thanks so much for reading my story. At Willowdream of ForestClan: Glad you like Cloudheart's name.

Now here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Cloudheart came running into Falconstar's den on a warm morning. The medicine cat apprentice was excited as a young kit because Hawkfeather had started kitting in the middle of the night.

"There are here, Falconstar! Hawkfeather's kits. She wants you to come and see them."

"All right, Cloudheart." The Clan leader purred. "I'm coming."

Falconstar followed the medicine cat out into the clearing of the camp. The dawn patrol was just leaving the camp with Grayfeather in the lead. Rockpaw, the gray tabby tom's apprentice and Mousepelt were hard on his paws. Cloudheart and Falconstar had reached the hazel thicket that held the nursery and quickly slipped inside. A warm and milky scent filled Falconstar's nose. Hawkfeather lay in a deep nest of moss. The black queen raised her head at the sound of cats entering the nursery. Falconstar walked to her sister and looked down at the two tiny bundles of fur that lay in the curve of her belly.

"They are beautiful." The Clan leader mewed fondly. A noise from the nursery entrance made her turn her head around. Grasswhisker had returned with some borage for Hawkfeather. The old tom placed the herb in front of the young queen and told her to eat it.

"Oh, they are so adorable, Hawkfeather." Cloudheart mewed. She was very happy to have brothers. "The little black-and-white one looks like Grasswhisker, don't you think so?"

Falconstar took a closer look at the little tom and gasped in surprise. "You are right, Cloudheart. He really does look like him. Are you sure you're not the father, Grasswhisker?" the Clan leader mewed with twitching whiskers.

"Don't be mouse-brained, Falconstar. They are not mine, you know that." The medicine cat mewed undignified.

"Then you know who the father is, don't you Grasswhisker?" Cloudheart narrowed her eyes at her mentor.

"We are not discussing this issue right now. Hawkfeather needs to rest." The old tom changed the topic.

"I've decided on their names." The deputy mewed suddenly. Falconstar and the medicine cats turned their attention back to Hawkfeather and her kits.

"The one who looks like Grasswhisker is Buzzardkit, and the brown tabby is Hazelkit."

"Beautiful names." Falconstar commented. "They will be great warriors."

"And now you two get out of here." Grasswhisker shoved Falconstar and Cloudheart to the entrance. "Hawkfeather needs to rest. She needs to stay strong to feed her sons."

xxx

The days that followed, Cloudheart was on her mentor's paws wherever he went. The black she-cat had sensed that the old tom knew who the father of Hawkfeather's kits was and she wanted to know the truth. She had always been sad that she didn't have a father. Grasswhisker had stopped by at Falconstar's den frequently to discuss whether they should tell Cloudheart about Talonwing. Hawkfeather had always wanted her daughter to know the truth and the black apprentice was old enough now to cope with it. At the end, they agreed to tell Cloudheart the truth and Falconstar had asked the young she-cat into her den.

"What I am going to tell you now is a secret, Cloudheart. You must never tell this to any other cat. Do you understand?" The Clan leader mewed sternly.

"I won't tell anyone."

"Promise me that you won't tell this to any cat." Falconstar pressed.

"I promise by my honor as a medicine cat that I won't tell." Cloudheart mewed solemnly.

"Okay, well how do I start?" Falconstar shifted her paws on the ground. "Your mother was very young, about your age, when she fell in love with a cat from another Clan. He is your father and your brothers' father."

"Who is it?" Cloudheart breathed. She didn't seem troubled by the fact that she was half-Clan.

"It's Talonwing of ForestClan."

"I knew it!" Cloudheart exclaimed.

"What?!"

"I knew that some real cat must be my father. So at the Gatherings I looked around to see which tom was most like me. Grasswhisker told me once that I didn't take after Hawkfeather, which means I take after my father. Talonwing looks like me and we are similar in character. That's why I thought that he's my father."

"Yes, that's true. You are a lot like Talonwing." Falconstar mewed heavily. This fact had always troubled her. More cats could find out the truth by drawing conclusions just as Cloudheart did. "Your father had asked that Grasswhisker trains you as his apprentice so that he doesn't have to fight against you if there was a battle between our Clans."

"And Talonwing knows about me and Buzzardkit and Hazelkit?" Cloudheart asked excitedly.

"Yes, he does. He loves you and is very proud of you."

Cloudheart purred at her leader's words.

"Remember, don't tell anyone and don't chat too friendly with Talonwing." Falconstar reminded the apprentice.

"Yes, I will keep this in mind. Although, I would love to talk to my father and tell him that I am his daughter." Cloudheart mewed dreamily. Falconstar had a sudden idea spring to her mind.

"Cloudheart, how about you meet up with Talonwing tonight and tell him about Hawkfeather's sons. I hadn't had a chance yet to let him know that the kitting went well."

The young black she-cat's green eyes shone with delight. _So much like her father's_, Falconstar thought. She had met Talonwing on the hunting patrol earlier today and they had arranged for a meeting at moonhigh. Talonwing guessed that the kits must have been born and glowed at Falconstar.

"Be careful not to be seen. If you do run into someone in the forest, tell them that you are out collecting herbs or something. Do you understand?"

Cloudheart gave a brisk nod.

After the young cat had left Falconstar's den, the Clan leader delved in her thoughts. Talonwing and Hawkfeather had always wanted their daughter to know the truth. And Falconstar had felt that Cloudheart had a right to know who her father was. Now the truth was out and Falconstar hoped it wouldn't cause any more problems. Cloudheart was happy with Talonwing as her father and Falconstar was certain the black she-cat would keep her word and not reveal the secret to anyone else. Then Falconstar thought of her own kits. They also deserved to know who their real father was. She already threaded the day when she would tell them. _But there was still time until then_, Falconstar thought. She wouldn't tell her kits until they were much, much older.

xxx

Cloudheart spent the rest of the day restlessly walking between the medicine cat's den and the nursery. Falconstar had told her to meet Talonwing at moonhigh and inform him that Hawkfeather's second litter was born. The black medicine cat apprentice had learned only a few hours ago that Talonwing was actually her father. Tonight would be the first time that father and daughter would meet.

Night finally fell and once the sunset patrol was back and the camp had become quiet, Cloudheart left through the main entrance. Falconstar told her to pretend to collect herbs. No-one would be suspicious if a medicine cat wandered through the territory. The young black she-cat had decided to take a small detour before heading to the ForestClan border. Talonwing was already strolling along their shared border when Cloudheart got there. The ForestClan deputy spotted the black apprentice and greeted her formally.

"Hello Cloudpaw, how are you? You are out late."

"Hello Talonwing. Actually, I am Cloudheart now. Grasswhisker gave me my full name at the last half-moon." She replied.

"Congratulations, Cloudheart. It's a good name."

"Thanks, I am glad you like the name. Falconstar sent me." Cloudheart mewed.

Understanding flickered through Talonwing's green eyes. "Do you know the truth then?" he asked reluctantly.

Cloudheart nodded and stepped closer to the tom. "I know that you are my father, Talonwing." She purred and pressed her head into his fur. The deputy licked his daughter between the ears and purred.

"I am glad that you know the truth now. I always wanted you to know, but Falconstar said it's better to wait until you are old enough."

"Hawkfeather had had her kits a few days ago." Cloudheart began.

"Is she all right?" Talonwing interrupted.

"Yes, she is fine. She had two kits, both are toms. Hawkfeather has named them, too. Buzzardkit is black-and-white and Hazelkit is a brown tabby. They are adorable. I wish you could see them."

"I wish I could see them, too. Buzzardkit and Hazelkit; I like the names. My father's name was Hazelclaw, he was deputy before me. Could you tell Hawkfeather that I like the names she has chosen and that Hazelkit reminds me of my father?" Talonwing mewed.

"Of course. It's getting late. I have to go back, Talonwing. I would love to chat with you again and to get to know you." The medicine cat told her father.

"I would like that too. Let's meet here again in five days." He suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll be here." Cloudheart mewed. She gave Talonwing's shoulder a last quick lick and left the border. The ForestClan warrior watched her leave and then turned around to head back to his own camp.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


End file.
